Particle Dynamics
by Aomine Aoi
Summary: Section 1 : Newton's First Law. Section 2 : Newton's Second Law. Section 3 : Newton's Third Law. Sebuah persahabatan, dan cinta yang rumit. Kisah yang didasari hukum-hukum dan fenomena fisika Dinamika Partikel. Chapter 4 and 5 has already updated! Warning : Shounen ai, bahasa gaul, . Semangat belajar fisika, minna! Tolong dikoreksi kalau ada yang salah!
1. Newton's First Law : The Law of Inertia

**Disclaimer:**

Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Main chara in this chapter :**

Aomine Daiki, Aomine Aoi (OC), Kagami Taiga

**Genre :**

Friendship, Romance (just a little bit.. hehe), mungkin ini masuk Science fiction nggak?

**Rated :**

Teens, di bawah 13 tahun sebaiknya jangan jadi fujoshi/fudanshi dulu, hehe

**Warning :**

OC, OOC, bahasa gaul, shounen-ai (di chapter ini sedikit sih..), update terancam bakal lama, banyak komentar Yuki di dalam kurung di tengah kejadian dalam fic, jayus.

A/N : Minasan, Yuki mau coba berkarya di fandom favorit Yuki yang baru, Kurobas! Hehehe... Yuki suka fandom ini bukan karena banyak shounen-ai nya tapi memang delapan puluh persennya gitu sih.

Yah, ketauan deh kalo Yuki mulai jadi fujo! /_ _)b

Yaudahlah, silakan menikmati fic Yuki!

A _Kuroko no Basuke _fanfiction,

_**Particle Dynamics**_

_Section 1 : Newton's first Law_

Hari di Musim semi merupakan hari yang sangat indah. Seharusnya. Tapi tidak untuk pemuda berkulit tan yang tengah berlari di trotoar ini. Aomine Daiki. Tujuh belas tahun. Kelas 2 SMA Touou. Tak terkalahkan, setidaknya sampai turnamen musim dingin.

Nyebelin banget ga sih, tiba-tiba orang-orang lemah yang nggak punya emosi seperti cowok mayat dan si kelewat semangat seperti cowok alis abstrak BISA MENGALAHKANNYA? Dendam ini masih membara, sampai musim semi lagi. Waktunya turnamen, dan Aomine berminat-tidak, maksudku berniat- menghancurkan duo cahaya-bayangan yang baru itu. Oh! Terutama si alis abstrak. Secara, dia udah berhasil "mendaur-ulang" bayangannya. Cih.

Oke, sudah dua jam Aomine berlari-lari dan ia mulai lelah. Setelah kekalahan itu, Aomine si cowok dakian tukang tidur sambil baca _icha icha paradise... _Salah. Pokoknya buku porno, dan ia menjadi anak soleh yang berbakti. Rajin latihan, rajin makan, rajin tidur. Yah, setidaknya dia latihan... -_- Tiga puluh detik sehari. Sekarang aja lagi banyak latihannya, sekalian modusin cewek-cewek yang lagi pada lari pagi juga. Ngomong-ngomong, dia udah dua jam lari dan baru merasa lelah? Kasih _applause_ dong!

Kembali ke cerita, Aomine tau-tau udah sampe rumah. Jam 7 pagi. Ia langsung mandi kilat dan menyambar sandwich sarapan paginya. Hemmm... Pantesan aja kamu gak putih-putih, mine. Mandinya aja kilat. Ohya, tadinya sih dia mau menyambar sandwich dan langsung cabut ala anak berandalan, tapi emaknya memberi deathglare yang membuatnya bernostalgia dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Sip, langsung duduk, karena ia melihat piso dibalik celemek emaknya.

"Jika resultan gaya pada suatu benda sama dengan nol, " Mezzo-sopran khas ini berhenti tiba-tiba. Aomine refleks menengok ke samping, tempat asal suara itu. Adiknya, Aomine Aoi.

"_Na.. Nani?" _Tanya Aoi dengan horor. Aomine menatapnya kesal dan mengacak-acak rambut hitam adik perempuan kesayangannya itu.

"Stop. Gue gak ngerti dek." Aku Aomine seraya meneguk teh sariwanginya (?). Aoi cekikikan lalu cabut dari rumah. Jam 8 pagi. Bukannya masuk sekolah jam setengah sepuluh, ya? Kok dia udah berangkat? Pikir Aomine.

"Seirin kan deket banget. Cuma sepuluh menit dari rumah. Orang gue yang di Touou aja berangkat jam sembilan kok, biar datengnya pas bel. Apa dia ada ekskul?" Gumam Aomine sambil mengambil sandwich keduanya. Tapi, naas, Aomine menyenggol piring dan menjatuhkan sebuah buku tebal di sampingnya. Buku cetak fisika Aoi.

"Kebiasaan kan, nih anak pasti kelupaan sesuatu.." Sambil malas-malasan, Aomine menggigit sandwichnya, mengambil buku fisika itu dan berangkat ke sekolah. "Seirin... Tempat Kuroko dan si alis abstrak..." Desah Aomine di tengah jalan.

.

.

.

Sampe di Seirin Aomine mimisan.

Oke, di Seirin ini emang bukan sekolah yang top segala halnya kayak Touou, tapi... _Oppai _dimana-mana broh! Tisu basah (?) Aomine pun habis gara-gara Aomine kebanyakan modus sama cewek-cewek Seirin. Tapi setelah itu dia sadar, mana adeknya?

"Eh, kalian kenal Aomine Aoi, kan? Anak kelas 1-5. Liat dia di mana ga?" Tanya Aomine, mengakhiri modusnya.

"Hah? Siapa? Gue satu angkatan, tapi gue nggak tahu siapa dia?" Jawab cewek yang paling _oppai _di antara tiga cewek yang di modusin Aomine. Aomine mengumpat dalam hatinya dan tiba-tiba seorang cowok invisible dengan rambut sky blue lewat di depan Aomine.

"Tetsuya!" Cring... Biru tua dan biru muda bertemu. Waktu seakan berhenti sesaat, bagi para fujoshi yang mengharap akan ada sesuatu... Tapi nyatanya Aomine cuma nyamperin Kuroko dan ngobrol seperti biasa.

Entah kenapa rasanya ga ada dendam di hati Aomine kalo udah liat tampang polos Kuroko.

"Eh, Tetsu, lo liat adek gue nggak?" Tanya Aomine, setelah berbasa-basi.

"Baru mau nyamperin. Dia harusnya udah ada di gedung olahraga." Jawab Kuroko datar seperti biasanya. Aomine pun bergegas lari ke gedung olahraga didampingi Kuroko (ehem kawin lari ehem /dibunuh Aomine) karena waktu sudah menunjukkan nyaris jam sembilan. Aomine kan masih pengen modusin cewek.

Sampailah mereka di gedung olahraga. Gak tau malu, Aomine langsung membuka pintu dengan kasar dan berteriak, "AO!" Suara Aomine menggelegar ke seluruh ruangan, dan mengagetkan Kagami dan Aoi yang sedang mengobrol di kursi istirahat.

"Ao! Heh, lu ngapain deket-deket adek gue!" Aomine yang ternyata sis-com itu pun menghampiri mereka dengan berang. Memasang sikap melindungi Aoi, dan memberi deathglare ke Kagami.

"Yee.. Emangnya kenapa? Dia kan manajer klub basket Seirin. Masa gue gaboleh diskus ama dia sih, min?" Jawab Kagami sewot. Raut muka Aomine berubah. Apa katanya tadi...? Manajer.. Klub basket... Seirin...

"Ao!" Aomine menyeret Aoi yang sedang nyengir memelas ke pojok ruangan. Nafas Aoi naik turun, mata biru tua kakaknya yang dakian itu menatap iris opalnya dengan tajam.

"Ka.. Kak... Jangan... Kita kan adek kakak..." Aoi memelas ketakutan gara-gara abis nonton yosuga no sora. Dia takut jangan-jangan kakaknya yang sis-com itu malah jadi insect?

"Heh! Ngayal apa lu! Masih bocah, juga! _Oppai _kagak, mikirnya yang macem-macem!" Aomine emosi, "Kenapa lu jadi manajer Seirin...? Lu tau kan klub basketnya itu rival gue, dek!"

"Terus? Kakak ga boleh gitu..." Aoi menjauhkan kakaknya, "gerah tau!"

Brak!

"Ao..." Kesabaran Aomine abis.

"Eh.. Maaf kak. Hehe. Ya bebas dong aku mau ngapain di sini? Mau modus sama Tetsu kek, mau pdkt sama tetsu kek, mau jadi pacarnya tetsu kek, terserah!" Bela Aoi yang merasa hak asasinya diambil kakaknya. Aomine berdecak pelan. Ini bocah dari dulu nggak bisa berhenti suka sama Tetsuya... Keluh Aomine dalam hati.

Ia pun mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya dan... Mendapati anak-anak klub basket Seirin menontonnya dan Aoi. Mungkin menantikan insect? (Ehem) Kecuali Kagami yang masih melihat Aomine dengan galak.

Aomine misuh-misuh. Nggak suka dianggap pedo, dia ngambil tasnya yang sempet dia taro di kursi istirahat, lalu bergegas cabut. Oh iya... Buku fisikanya?

"Woi, alis abstrak," Tck! Urat leher Kagami sedikit terlihat, "Nih, buku fisika adek gue gue anterin. Kasih ke dia ya." Aomine melempar buku sakti itu dan sukses mendarat di tangan Kagami (eeaa...). Aomine bisa melihat Kagami sedikit tersenyum kepadanya.

Gawat! Jam sembilan lebih lima belas!

Kring kring kring! Ponsel Aomine berbunyi dan ia refleks mengangkatnya, tapi...

"DAI-KUN! ELO DIMANA! CEPET SINI, BENTAR LAGI BEL, ITEM!" Teriak suara cempreng (dibunuh Momoi) Momoi dari speaker ponsel.

Mati gue, batin Aomine.

.

.

.

- Skip waktu sekolahnya Aomine, karena dia cuman tidur -

# Pulang sekolah, waktunya latihan basket #

Hmm... Kali ini Aomine ga ketiduran dan ga bolos latihan. Aomine langsung ke tempat latihan setelah bel berbunyi. Kenapa dia bisa rajin gitu ya? Apa karena abis ketemu Tetsu? (ehem) gak deng, Ternyata ada yang pengen dia sampein ke temen-temen satu klubnya.

Sampai di lapangan basket indoor, belom ada yang dateng. Mmh.. Aomine kepagian dan misuh-misuh sendiri di ruang loker. Alhasil, dia ketiduran lagi sampai Sakurai datang dan membangunkannya,

"Tt.. Tumben Aomine-san su.. Sudah datang duluan..." Komentarnya takut-takut melihat wajah garang Aomine yang sedang mengusap iler.

"Tch. Ada yang pengen gua sampein ke kalian semua. Udah yok. Main 1 on 1 sebelum yang lain dateng mau ga?" Tantang Aomine. Sakurai sebenernya agak ogah karena tau dia bakal kalah, tapi... Yaudahlah ya supaya Aomine merasa senang hari ini mungkin dia perlu tumbal kalah.

Eh.. Ternyata malah udah pada siap duluan di lapangan.

"Teman-teman..." Tumben Aomine ngomongnya teman.. "Ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan sama kalian semua.." Lanjut Aomine dengan dramatis. Kontan semua orang langsung berkumpul di depan Aomine. Aneh, disuruh ngumpul aja Aomine nggak pernah dateng. Ini kok malah ngajakin ngumpul? Aomine kenapa? Salah minum obat? Pikir orang-orang tersebut. Bahkan sang pelatih pun sampai ikutan ngumpul.

"Nah, udah kumpul semua. Pokoknya, besok, kita tanding lawan Seirin. Pulang sekolah. Ga ada protes. Ngelawan? Mati." Selesai Aomine ngomong gitu, dia langsung pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket indoor begitu saja. Meninggalkan orang-orang dengan wajah cengo yang ketakutan.

"HEEEEE?!"

.

.

.

Seirin gakuen, lapangan basket indoor, pulang sekolah

Nggak kayak Aomine, anak-anak Seirin semuanya rajin latihan. Bahkan sang pelatih, Riko Aida, latihan memasak di ruang masak. Setelah meninggalkan "resep" latihan kepada anggota klub basket, dan menyuruh Aoi merekam latihan hari itu agar Riko bisa mengawasi mereka dari ruang memasak.

Emm.. Tentu saja kameranya cctv. Dan Aoi cuma bertugas mencatat laporan latihan. Entah kayak apa itu laporan, Yuki juga nggak ngerti.

"Yak! Waktunya istirahat!" Aoi memberi aba-aba untuk istirahat dan bersiap membagikan minum. Wajahnya terlihat agak kesal, tapi berusaha disembunyikannya.

Kagami nggak tertipu...

"Ao-chan, "(ehem, manggilnya Ao-chan) Aoi merasa terpanggil dan langsung memberikan minum ke Kagami, "_doushite? _Kamu nggak terlihat baik hari ini. Sakit?"

Mmh... Aoi terlihat agak kecewa setelah Kagami menanyakan hal itu. Kenapa bukan Tetsuya? Pikirnya sendu. Tapi, ia memberi senyum semanis mungkin ke Kagami. "_Iie. Daijoubu desu, senpai._"

"Tapi, ada satu hal yang harus aku umumkan ke kalian semua!" Teriak Aoi lantang. Semua mata tertuju padanya (eeaa... Miss Indonesia..). "Riko-senpai udah tau soal hal ini. Kalian tau kan, tadi kakakku dateng ke sini? Ternyata, di buku fisikaku dia nyelipin surat tantangan... -_-" Lanjut Aoi dengan wajah lelah.

"Hei... Maksudmu dia ngajak kita tawuran? Di mana?" Tanya Kagami semangat. Oke, sekarang Kagami pengen jadi miss Indonesia juga? Karena dia berhasil membuat semua mata tertuju padanya -_-. Tentu aja semuanya yang melihatnya seakan mengatakan, "Idiot..."

"Enggalah! Kita ini kan klub basket, ya jelaslah maksudnya buat tanding basket!" Bentak Aoi ga sabaran. Kagami cuma nyengir kuda. "Yaudah, ayo kita terima tantangannya." Kuroko akhirnya bersuara. Sekarang, Aoi yang nyengir kuda.

"Oke, anak Seirin nggak ada yang mau mundur dari tantangan Touou kan!? Ayo tambah latihannya! Nih!" Aoi mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari mapnya. "Resep latihan buat persiapan lawan Touou besok!" Lanjutnya dengan senang. Ya senang buat dia, enggak buat yang lain. Tapi, kalo berani bolos... Mau nggak mau bakalan dapet jatah makanan yang dibuat Riko...

"Tapi gimana ya... Kok tiba-tiba gue nggak pede.. Emang sih waktu itu Seirin menang lawan Touou. Tapi.. Itukan pas para senpai kelas tiga ada. Sekarang...?" Ujar Amano Ryota (ehem dari fandom mana nih,) dengan lesu. Semua langsung pada ribut. "Iya iya! Gue juga ga merasa sebanding sama Touou. Biarpun gue ngegantiin posisinya Hyuuga-senpai* tapi gue ga merasa bisa sehebat dia..." Curcol Shintani Hinata (ehem, nyasar lagi...). Kagami langsung emosi. Ini adek kelasnya pada ga bener ya. Apalagi si Kapten, Shintani Hinata, udah _down _duluan.

Tapi, sebelum Kagami ngomel, Aoi udah maju duluan. Dia samperin Ryota sama Hinata. Dia kasih _deathglare _ala keluarga Aomine, mematikan. "Merasa nggak pantes lawan Touou? Keluar! Jangan lupa pesangonnya, masakannya Riko-senpai!" Gertak Aoi sambil senyum, tapi nggak lupa, banyak aura hitam keluar dari belakangnya.

Glek!

Nggak cuma dua orang itu, tapi para kakak kelas aja takut.. (Minus Kuroko)

"Kalo resultan gaya sama dengan nol..." Mmh, mulai lagi deh gaya profesor fisikanya.. "Maka, benda yang diam akan terus diam. Ga akan bergerak." Semua orang menyimak pidatonya baik-baik. Kenapa? Karena nggak begitu ngerti jadi harus disimak baik-baik kan? (-_-)b

"Dan benda yang bergerak akan terus bergerak dengan kecepatan konstan," Lanjut Aoi dengan serius. Menyadari semuanya menyimak dengan muka bingung, Aoi pun menjelaskannya. "Kalo lo semua ga berusaha dari awal, lo nggak bakalan bisa menang. Lo ya kayak gini-gini aja. Gabakal maju."

"Tapi, kalo lo berusaha, lo akan terus berusaha. Dan pasti lo bakal maju! Hukum Newton pertama ini nggak cuma berlaku sama benda mati. Dia bilang benda. Kita benda juga, benda hidup. Makanya kita harus terus usaha, latihan! Kalo lo pikir ini semua sia-sia pasti lo bakal males latihan dan kalah sebelum bertarung! Anak basket Seirin yang takut lawan kakak gue keluar aja!" Jelas Aoi panjang lebar. Semuanya memikirkan apa makna dari kalimat Aoi yang super keren itu (OC siapa dulu~?). Semuanya tertunduk, diam, berfikir, dan mengheningkan cipta... dimulai!

Dengar... Seluruh... Angkasa raya... Memuji... Pahlawan negara... #Backsound

"Yosh," Kagami menghentikan keheningan mengheningkan cipta (kalimat macam apa ini? -_-), "Ayo semuanya semangat latihan! Kita kalahkan Touou dengan Seirin yang baru!" Semangat Kagami membakar alisnya (metafora~) dan anggota lain pun ikut terbakar semangatnya. Mereka akhirnya latihan dengan sungguh-sungguh untuk mengalahkan Touou.

Sementara si Aomine cuma santai-santai di rumah sambil minum es jeruk dan baca majalah perv.

.

.

.

AKHIRNYA! TIBA PERTANDINGAN PERSAHABATAN (bohong nih,) SEIRIN VS TOUOU!

Melihat Aomine Daiki udah hadir di lapangan sebelum pertandingan dimulai itu mengerikan, menurut para junior klub basket Seirin. Soalnya itu berarti Aomine bakalan main penuh dari awal quarter. Hiiiiyy... Tapi Aoi bawa-bawa rantang besi yang bertuliskan "Ini masakan Riko, buat yang mainnya nggak semangat" . Itu lebih nyeremin lagi. Oke, Seirin siap tanding!

Tapi agak iri juga, sih... Soalnya Touou bawa masakan buatannya Sakurai... ;~; (pengen nyobain juga dong~)

Yak! Pertandingan dimulai!

* * *

Karena Yuki nggak ngerti basket, dan nggak berusaha nanya sama 'sahabat' baik Yuki yang jago basket, jadi skip pertandingan sampai 30 detik terakhir quarter terakhir :D

* * *

Sampailah kita di quarter terakhir, minna. Kagami kakinya udah kesemutan (?) ga deng.. Intinya kakinya Kagami sakit, meskipun udah di taping sama Aoi. Sementara Kuroko semakin invisible, bayangannya aja nyaris invisible saking capeknya dia. Anggota lain tidak kalah buruknya. SEMUA CAPEK, BANGET, DAN KESEL LIAT AOMINE KAGA BANJIR KERINGET KAYAK MEREKA!

Tapi seenggaknya, di 20 detik terakhir itu (waktu berjalan sobat, sementara saya menjelaskan) Seirin unggul sepuluh angka di atas Touou. Ini yang buat mood para anggota Touou kesel. Oke, mereka nggak secapek anak Seirin, tapi mereka dalam posisi kalah! Aomine masih belom bisa mengalahkan tag team KagaKuro, apalagi Kuroko yang tiap detik makin invisible. Kagami juga nggak mau nyerah begitu aja, biarpun kakinya sangat sakit. Sang Kapten, Shintani Hinata dan yang lainnya juga nggak mau kalah. Kalah stamina, mungkin. Tapi mereka harus mempertahankan skor unggul ini.

Sementara Yuki bacot lagi, Kuroko lagi sibuk nge-block Aomine yang kebingungan dimana Kuroko. Yap! Kuroko berhasil merebut bola dari Aomine dan seperdetik kemudian bola itu udah ada di tangan Kagami yang di deket ring. Aomine bereaksi cepat dan langsung berlari secepat mungkin ke tempat Kagami. Kagami nge-shoot dan... OMG! Kakinya sakit minna! Kagami gabisa lompat sementara Aomine udah ngejar penuh nafsu di belakangnya.

Semuanya geregetan. Pendukung Seirin geregetan ngeliat Kagami yang gabisa lompat dan gabisa ngoper karena pemain Seirin udah di block semua sama pemain Touou. Pendukung Touou geregetan ngeliat Aomine yang ga sampe-sampe ke tempat Kagami. Kagami panik, tapi melihat mata bening Kuroko yang menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran... (eaaaa...) ia pun kembali tenang. Mengingat quote pertama yang diberikan Newton, dan orang yang menyampaikannya (ehem, Aoi ehem,) Kagami memakai kekuatan pikirannya... dan ia bisa... lompat dikit...

Kalo diukur sih kayak jinjit ditambah lima senti mungkin...

Tapi, mengingat Kagami yang lebih tinggi dari Akashi dan lebih jago nge-shoot dari Kuroko sih, pasti masuk. Masalahnya, Aomine udah ada tepat di belakangnya... Ikutan lompat juga! Dan...

PRITTTTTTT!

Tanpa terasa, waktu telah habis bersamaan dengan tangan Aomine yang berhasil menyentuh bola yang udah melesat masuk ring. Nggak guna betul -_-. Seirin bersorak, Touou mendesah. Kagami jatuh, Aomine tertimpa.

Gawat, khayalan liar Yuki mulai jalan nih, minna. Kagami yang rada kaget itu melihat ke arah belakang dan langsung saja, merah dan biru tua bertemu. Aomine sedikit kesakitan, tapi, tiba-tiba semuanya hilang ketika melihat iris merah pekat Kagami yang menatapnya kaget. Waktu seakan berhenti dan mereka terus bertatapan sampai...

"Kagami! Aniki! Kalian nggak kenapa-kenapa kan?!" Teriak Aoi dari kejauhan, sambil membawa dua botol minum Seirin dan Touou titipan Momoi.

Aomine nggak tau kenapa, tapi tiba-tiba di dalam hatinya dia ngutuk adeknya sendiri karena udah gangguin.

"Arigatou ne, Ao-chan." Kagami tersenyum sambil menerima minum dari Aoi. Ia minum di situ juga. Aoi tersenyum sambil memberikan botol minum untuk kakaknya yang sedang menggerutu. Oh iya, posisi mereka kan sebelumnya deket banget, nyaris nempel, tapi sekarang udah agak jauhan lah. Sungkan sama Aoi, hehe. Aoi juga memberi perban untuk Kagami dan Aomine. "Ini kalian taping sendiri, ya. Aku tau tangan kamu sakit, nii-chan. Aku mau ngasih minum ke yang lain dulu. Jaa.." Dan Aoi membiarkan mereka berduaan lagi di lapangan.

Suasana tiba-tiba jadi canggung.

"Lo hebat kok Aomine," Celetuk Kagami, memecah kesunyian. Merah bertemu biru tua, lagi-lagi Aomine menatap iris Kagami dengan aneh. Lalu.. wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Itu sih gue juga tau kalo gue hebat." Tanggap Aomine dengan congkaknya. Kagami malah ketawa nggak jelas. Kayaknya dia udah biasa sama sifat nggak mau kalahnya Aomine?

"Tapi... kalo resultan gaya sama dengan nol, benda yang diam bakal tetep diam. Dan setau gue, dari winter cup lo belom maju sama sekali, min." Eaa... Kagami mulai sok gak idiot. "Berarti lo termasuk benda yang diam itu. Lo nggak akan maju, tapi lo emang hebat sih." Puji si tukang lompat bersurai merah gelap itu lagi. Aomine mulai memerhatikan Kagami. Nasihatnya, bukan matanya lagi ya.

"Terus, kalo gue mulai gerak? Gue bakalan maju dan bisa ngalahin lo sama si invisible maniak vanilla milkshake itu?" Tanya Aomine dengan nada mengejek. Kagami terkekeh, "Kaga lah. Gue nggak bilang lo bisa ngalahin gue sama Kuroko kan? Lagian asal lo tau, benda yang terus gerak tuh bakalan terus gerak dengan kecepatan konstan. Lo telat gerak, dan gue sama Kuroko udah gerak duluan. Kecepatan konstan, lo gabakal menang dari gue sama Kuroko, dodol." Jelas Kagami sambil senyum, merasa menang dari Aomine.

"Sialan lo," Umpat Aomine sambil senyum juga. Kali ini sedikit semburat kemerahan terlihat di kulit gelap Aomine. Aomine bangkit berdiri, "Lo lupa sesuatu. Itu kalo resultan sama dengan nol. Gue ga bakal ngebiarin resultan itu terus nol." Aomine mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kagami berdiri. Kagami menerima uluran tangan Aomine dan mereka pun berjabat tangan, "Tch, Aomine tuh emang pinter ya. Liat aja entar!" Timpal Kagami sambil melepas tangan Aomine, dan berjalan pelan-pelan, kembali ke teman se-timnya.

Persahabatan mulai terjalin di antara kedua cahaya itu.

Tapi tidak untuk Aomine yang menatap punggung pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu penuh arti.

Satu hal lagi, mereka lupa _taping _kaki dan tangan mereka (=_=)b.

* * *

**To be Continued~**

* * *

Yeaaayyy~! Selesai juga akhirnya Hukum Newton 1.

Kenapa jadi bernuansa fisika gini? Soalnya tadinya Yuki bingung mau bikin judul apa, eh malah jadi masukin _Particle Dynamic _ke fic ini.

Sekalian mantepin fisika kelas sepuluh semester satu, sih, hehe.

Oh iya, itu tadi kan ada tanda *, pasti pada bingung kenapa anak kelas satu yang jadi kapten? Di sini ceritanya setelah Hyuuga dan para senpai lain ke kelas tiga dan udah gaboleh ikut ekskul, anak kelas 2 nya pada ga ada yang mau jadi kapten. Ternyata pasdi tes tes sama Riko, Hinata bisa juga jadi kapten. Jadilah dia kapten.

Section 2 : Newton's Second Law

Tenang aja minna, ini ceritanya bersambung kok ;3 semoga Yuki bisa cepet update ya~

Akhir kata... mind to Review?


	2. Newton's Second Law: Law of Acceleration

Disclaimer:

Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Main chara in this chapter :

Aomine Daiki, Aomine Aoi (OC), Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuurou, Momoi Satsuki, Kuroko Tetsuya, etc.

Genre :

Friendship, Romance (just a little bit.. hehe), mungkin ini masuk Science fiction nggak?

Rated :

Teens, di bawah 13 tahun sebaiknya jangan jadi fujoshi/fudanshi dulu, hehe

Warning :

OC, OOC, bahasa gaul, shounen-ai (di chapter ini sedikit sih..), update terancam bakal lama, banyak komentar Yuki di dalam kurung di tengah kejadian dalam fic, jayus.

A/N : Holla, minasan~! O genki desu ka? Yuki balik lagi dengan chapter baru Particle Dynamics~ Maaf ya lama nunggu~ Soalnya Yuki kan liat review juga, mana yang sebaiknya Yuki dahulukan update-nya ya? Hehe...

Souda, gomen ne, minasan! Yuki tadinya udah bikin plotnya banyak tapi kertasnya ilaang~ (_ _) Jadi mungkin alur cerita bakal jadi agak aneh (?) Maaf, minasan...

Ok, Let enjoy my fic~!

A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction,

_Sasaki Yuki present,_

**Particle Dynamics**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Section 2 : **_

_**Newton's Second Law : Law of Acceleration **_

Halo, minasan. Ayo kita intip lagi Aomine yang lagi kasmaran! (dilumurin daki sama Aomine) iiih... Iya iya! Jijik banget ih, mine! Oke, dianya sih masih belum sadar (tepatnya sih belum mau ngaku~) kalo dia suka sama Kagami. Dan terpesona sama kata-kata terakhirnya.

Kok kesannya Kagami kayak udah meninggal -_-)b. Oke, pokoknya gitu deh. Dan Aomine lagi berusaha pdkt atau kalian juga bisa menyebutnya 'modus' karena dia tiba-tiba jadi rajin nganterin adek semata wayangnya yang paling cantik itu (yaiyalah, kan anak cewek satu-satunya -_-) ke Seirin. Bukan, bukan buat ngecengin cewek-cewek _oppai_ lagi. Aomine lagi serius ngincer Kagami nih, jangan diganggu.

Tapi Aomine lagi bimbang, nih. Dia sehari-hari cuma bisa ngeliat Kagami dari jauh, kan. Gara-gara Aoi yang suka menjauhkan mereka, takut Aomine mata-matain mereka soalnya. Aomine pengen banget deket sama Kagami. Pengen. Banget. Gatau kenapa dia jadi suka ngeliat Kagami yang lagi senyum bahagia pas masukin bolanya ke ring... Pas makan gunung burger di Maji Burger... Pas latihan jogging hukuman dari Riko... Pas Kagami kaget ngeliat Kuroko... Pokoknya semuanya.

Ciee... Yang lagi fallin' in love~

Aomine gak pernah ngerasain perasaan ini sebelumnya, ya. Dan ini bener-bener ganggu waktu tidur siangnya. Karena Aomine jadi rajin latihan basket berkat kata-kata mutiara Kagami. Karena seorang Aomine Daiki mulai menyukai rivalnya sendiri, Kagami Taiga. Si raksasa alis abstrak yang tinggal di gunung burger.

Jika resultan gaya sama dengan nol, benda yang bergerak akan terus bergerak dengan kecepatan konstan. Untuk masalah hubungannya dengan Kagami, Aomine mengikuti prinsip hukum ini baik-baik. Resultan gaya alias usahanya mendekati Kagami gitu-gitu aja. Makanya, hubungannya juga gitu-gitu aja deh?

Kise Ryouta datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Aominecchi~! O genki desu ka?"

BUMM! #sound effect bola basket masuk ke ring

"Kise? Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Tanya Aomine yang melupakan bolanya sejenak dan menghampiri Kise dengan peluh bercucuran. Kise paham dan mengambil handuk kecil dari tas Aomine yang ada di bench. _Dark blue meet Honey yellow_. Setelah iris mereka bertautan dan sukses membuat Kise merona, Kise langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mata tajam Aomine dan mengusap peluh Aomine dengan handuk.

"_Dame. _Biar aku saja, Kise!" Aomine rada salting juga, "_Dou shite desu ka?_" Lanjut Aomine. Kise tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya dan menggeleng pelan. "Ga ada apa-apa sih. Udah lama aja kita ga ketemu."

"Mau one-on-one?" Tawar Aomine sambil menyeringai. Yap, akhirnya bisa juga dia sedikit melepaskan pikirannya dari Kagami. Kise terlihat agak ragu. Ia melirik matahari senja yang siap tenggelam, lalu Aomine yang bersemangat. Pukul 17.50. Empat puluh menit lagi pemotretan dimulai (oke, Kise kabur buat Aomine.) dan manajernya tidak ingin Kise keringatan lagi.

Kise merebut bola dari Aomine. Oke, Kise kesini untuk Aomine, maka Aomine akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dari Kise.

Tapi, belum sempat Kise memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, Aomine yang tadinya mnghalaunya, terganggu konsentrasinya. Siapa sih yang berani ganggu waktu kami berdua? Geram Kise sambil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Siluet surai merah _maroon _itu... Kagami Taiga. Tch, ngapain pula tiba-tiba Aomine ninggalin Kise mencetak skor dan menghampiri Kagami di balik pagar?

"Woy, lo ngapain di sini, Kagami?" Tanya Aomine dengan bahasa galnya. Kise tersentak. Lo? Gue? Mmm... Aomine selalu pakai bahasa aku kamu kok kalo sama-sama Kise. Kenapa... Tiba-tiba...?

"Eits, kok _stop_ sih, min? Itu si Kise udah masukin bola, dodol!" Kagami menunjuk Kise yang cemberut sambil memungut bola yang menggelinding, "Akhir-akhir ini gua lagi gak ke Maji, min. Makanya lewat sini pulangnya. Lu ngapain dah nyamperin gua ke sini? Lanjut, gih!" Kagami menyuruh Aomine lanjut dan berjalan masuk ke dalam lapangan. Menaruh tasnya di bench dan duduk di samping tas Aomine.

Aomine nyamperin lagi ke bench, sementara Kise makin menekuk mukanya, "Lo ngedukung gue?" Tanya Aomine dengan sangat dodolnya. Itu udah tanda-tanda ya kalo Aomine punya perasaan apa-apa sama Kagami. Kise aja sadar dan mulai menghampiri mereka. Oh, untung Kagami sama dodolnya, "Ga gitu juga. Udah sana lanjut. Gua pengen liatin kalian main lagi." Jawab Kagami sambil mencari-cari botol minum di dalam tasnya.

Oh! Sebelum Aomine dengan tidak sadarnya meminta dukungan dari Kagami lagi, Kise sudah menggamit tangan Aomine dengan kasar dan menariknya ke tengah lapangan. Gak lupa, _deathglare _buat Kagami juga dikeluarkannya. Cuma sayang banget Kagami lagi gak merhatiin _deathglare honey yellow irish _mempesonanya Kise~ Fufufu~

One-on-one Aomine vs Kise itu pun dilanjutkan. Syangnya, ga terlalu seru. Karena Aomine yang tiba-tiba jadi hebat banget bangetan setelah ada Kagami di situ, dan Kise yang lagi bete banget bangetan ngeliat tingkah Aomine yang mencurigakan tadi. TENG! _Kise Ryouta is lost, Aomine Daiki is winner._

"Kise, udahan?" Tanya Aomine yang masih _full_ setelah 20 menit berlangsung. Kise mengangguk lemah. Kenapa dia bisa selemah ini, hari ini? "Oke, aku gak maksa. Tapi kamu gak semangat ya, hari ini?" Aomine menepuk bahu Kise dan mencoba membaca ekspresi mata indah milik Kise (ehem). Hasilnya sama. Aomine menemukan Kise yang tanpa semangat.

Oh iya! Kagami!

"Bakagami! Gimana tadi one-on-one gue sama Kise?" Aomine berbalik dan bertanya kepada Kise dengan antusias. Kise manyun lagi, tapi ngikutin Aomine yang lagi nyamperin Kagami di bench. "Woy, Bakagami! Gima... na..." Suara Aomine memelan ketika melihat Kagami lagi bengong merhatiin botol minum kosong berwarna biru tua. _Chotto... _kayaknya Aomine kenal itu botol minum...

"Kaga, kayaknya gue kenal tuh botol minum... Itu... Bukannya punya gue ya?" Tanya Aomine ragu-ragu. Ya, itu emang mirip banget sama botol minumnya, tapi masa iya ada di Kagami? Ga mungkin banget kan? Atau mungkin aja itu botol emang pasaran?

"Hah?! Bukanlah! Ini punya Ao-chan, tau!" Bantah Kagami sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang bersemu merah. OMG... Aomine deg degan seketika melihat Kagami yang lagi _blushing_. Kise merasa terabaikan, padahal bibirnya udah maju lima senti (dilempar photobook Kise! Yes!). Tapi, Aomine tau diri. Dia secepatnya kembali ke topik pembicaraan. "Yaa... Itu tadinya emang punya Ao. Itu botol minum kesayangannya yang dia dapet dari lomba Rokudo, kalo ga salah. Terus dia kasih ke gue karena warnanya sama kayak rambut gue, dan supaya gue semangat latihan, katanya. Ga gue pake, sih. Jadi, lo dapet dari Ao?"

"Iya. Tadi minum gue abis terus dikasih sama dia. Eh gue lupa balikin... dan... begitu gue sms dia buat ngasihtau soal ini... Dia bilang gapapa.. dan dia lagi ga mau diganggu. Lagi... berdua sama Kuroko..." Jawab Kagami dengan lesu. Aomine terlihat biasa, yaiya, tiap hari udah kebal dia kalo Aoi ngomongin soal Kuroko. Sementara Kise mulai tertarik dengan curcol Kagami.

"Mmm... Bukannya pengen menyurutkan semangat Kagamicchi, tapi dari kita SMP dia memang udah begitu sama Kurokocchi, kok. Anggap aja dia cuma fans Kurokocchi biasa, Kagamicchi." Kise mengambil posisi duduk di samping Kagami. Aomine nggak ambil pusing soal itu, tapi dia mengangguk saja. Sayangnya, Kagami nggak setuju dengan persepsi Kise. Dia memiliki insting (uhuk) yang kuat soal ini.

"Ao-chan suka sama Kuroko?" Tanya Kagami dengan berani langsung ke kakaknya. Aomine rada kaget juga ditatap langsung sama kedua iris merah Kagami. Sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menjawab, "Iya... Yah dia tiap hari ya ngomongin Tetsu. Gak siang, pagi, malem. Tetsu begini, Tetsu begitu. Pokoknya selama gue di rumah deh. Haaah... Anak itu ngerepotin baa..." Jawaban Aomine terhenti ketika ia melirik Kagami yang sudah menunduk lagi sekarang. "Woy, Kaga, lo kena.. pa?" Aomine mengguncangkan bahu Kagami dan terlihatlah wajah Kagami yang memerah. Sinar dari irisnya merahnya terlihat melemah, dan menyiratkan suatu ketakutan, kecemasan, semacam itu.

_Mata itu... Apa Kagami mencintai Ao?_

Rupanya tidak hanya Aomine yang menyadarinya. Kise juga. "Kagamicchi suka sama Aocchi?" Tanya Kise langsung. Kagami kaget dan melengos, membuang muka dari Kise dan semakin meronalah wajahnya. Benar-benar kelihatan kalau kamu suka sama Aoi, Kagami -_-)b

Aomine nggak tau lagi harus ngomong apa.

.

.

.

_ Flashback _

Siang hari yang terik, di tempat pemotretan Kise Ryouta.

"_Konnichiwa, Ryouta. O genki desu ka?"_ Seorang pria bermata _heterochrome_ berjalan pelan menghampiri Kise yang sedang menyeruput jus jeruknya sehabis pemotretan. Akashi Seijuurou. Mantan kapten _Kiseki no Sedai. _Selalu membawa gunting kemana-mana, di sakunya sekarang juga ada.

"_Konnichiwa mo, Akashicchi! Hai, genki desu~! Dou shite desu ka, Akashicchi?" _Tanya Kise dengan riang. Merasa pernah melihat kalimat ini sebelumnya. Ya, kalimat seperti ini memang modus.

Akashi tersenyum tulus. Cowok yandere setinggi 173 sentimeter itu menyodorkan sebungkus roti ke Kise. Kise menatapnya bingung, "Hn? Aku tidak lapar, kok, Akashicchi," Tolak Kise dengan halus, dan terlihat sedikit gurat kekecewaan dari wajah Akashi. "Tapi ekspresimu lesu siang ini, Ryouta? Pemotretannya capek, hari ini?" Tanya Akashi lagi. Kise menggeleng dengan jujur.

Kise meraih ponselnya lalu tertunduk lesu lagi, "Aku sudah biasa pemotretan, Akashicchi. Jangan bicara seperti manajerku begitu ah. Malas. Aku cuma... sedang jatuh cinta!" Kise langsung menatap Akashi dengan penuh harapan. Berharap Akashi yang akhir-akhir ini sering diajaknya curhat akan dapat memberinya solusi soal itu.

Sayangnya, tatapan itu disalahartikan oleh Akashi.

"Lalu..? Apa menurutmu cintamu itu tak terbalas?" Kise merasa sedikit tersindir denga pertanyaan itu, "Nggak. Bukan gitu! Tapi.. Dia kayaknya gak perhatian sama aku, Akashicchi..." Jawab Kise sambil terus menatap mata Akashi dengan memelas. Akashi makin salah paham aja, "Yakin? Menurut kamu dia gak perhatian? Padahal dia udah kayak gitu, Ryouta?!" Tegas Akashi sedikit ngotot. Kise malah menatapnya dengan bingung , "Uhuk.. emm.. Enggak... Lanjutkan, Ryouta."

"Akashicchi," Kise menghela nafas, "Apa aku yang harus ngejar dia?" Tanya Kise dengan lesu. Ia tampak begitu terpukul dengan perlakuan 'orang yang disukainya' itu. "Iya! Sekali-sekali kamu yang kejar!" Akashi semangatnya bangkit. Kise bengong, "Sekali-sekali? Aku selalu! Lagian, kurang pesona apa sih, aku?" Tanya Kise dengan narsis yang rada murung (?).

"Mmm.. Terkadang pesona aja tuh nggak cukup dalam hubungan kayak gini, Ryouta."

"Hn? Apa maksudmu, Akashicchi?"

"Kamu tau hukum percepatan Newton, nggak? Percepatan yang dihasilkan resultan gaya di suatu benda berbanding terbalik dengan massa benda. Tapi dia berbanding lurus dan searah dengan resultan gaya."

"Kamu tau aku gak sepinter kamu, Akashicchi."

"Hahaha... Maksudku, coba deh kamu kaitkan hukum itu dengan kejadian kamu saat ini. Percepatan, kamu bisa samakan dengan perkembangan hubungan kamu. Massa benda, pada dasarnya udah melekat dan cuma bisa berubah jika pindah tempat, bisa kamu anggap pesona kamu. Resultan gaya? Pastilah usaha kamu buat deket sama orang yang kamu suka."

"Jadi...?"

"Ryouta, kamu belum mengerti juga? -_- Makin besar kamu andalin pesona kamu, malah makin kecil percepatan alias perkembangan hubungan kamu. Tapi makin besar usaha kamu, ga peduli sekecil apapun pesona kamu, pasti percepatan bakal makin besar." Jelas Akashi singkat.

_ Flashback end  
_

.

.

.

"Jadi... Itu yang dikatakan Akashicchi tadi siang kepadaku," Jelas Kise sambil masih berusaha mengingat-ingat kalimat setelahnya. Sepertinya Akashi mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kayaknya gak penting lah*. Duet idiot Bakagami dan Ahomine itu mengabaikan soal hukum percepatan atau apalah itu namanya, tapi mengerti soal anggapan-anggapannya.

"_Souka..."_Raut wajah Kagami berangsur-angsur kembali cerah, "Boleh jadi muka gue lebih jelek dari pada Kuroko. Tapi, kalau gue terus usaha deketin dia, pasti Ao-chan bisa suka sama gue!" Ucap Kagami penuh keyakinan. Dan sama sekali ga merasa telah menyakiti seseorang di hadapannya. Kise tersenyum simpul, senang karena bisa membantu teman senasib cinta tak berbalas. Ia melirik Aomine yang sedari tadi menunduk, dengan cemas.

Oh iya, Aoi kan adeknya Aominecchi... Pikir Kise.

"Aominecchi.." Panggil Kise dengan lirih, "Apa kamu nggak suka kalau Kagamicchi pacaran sama Aocchi?" Tanya Kise langsung. Aomine tersentak. Sial, ini dia pertanyaan yang sedari tadi terus berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Rasanya pengen banget nyalahin seseorang karena nasibnya ini. Ini salah Aoi, karena dia membuat Kagami suka padanya? Tidak, Aoi sama sekali nggak punya niatan untuk itu. Ini salah Kagami, yang menyukai Aoi? Tidak, dia... bebas menyukai siapa saja, kan? Salah Kise, yang memperjelas hal ini? Jelas bukan.

Aomine dari tadi hanya mengelak.

Satu-satunya yang bisa disalahkan pun harusnya Aomine sendiri, kan?

Tidak, tidak. Aomine... juga punya kebebasan untuk menyukai siapa saja, dong? Dan ia memilih Kagami.

Siapapun itu yang salah, kenyataan bahwa cinta Aomine kepada Kagami tidak berbalas tidak akan berubah...

.

.

.

Maji Burger, di suatu meja dengan dua milkshake vanilla dan dua orang remaja berambut hitam cemerlang dan biru laut.

"Ah, ayo kita lanjutkan, Tetsu-kun. Maaf, akan kumatikan ponselnya, deh." Ujar sang wanita berambut hitam cemerlang bernama Aoi sambil mematikan ponselnya.

"_Dame. _Kalau _kaa-san _kamu menelepon bagaimana, Ao?" Cegah si pemuda berambut biru muda. Kuroko. Aoi pun menggembungkan kedua pipinya, "_Mou~ _Tetsu-kun, aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi~" Aoi merajuk dengan nada manja. Rupanya memang tidak berubah, sejak dia SMP dulu.

Kuroko pun menyentil pipi kiri Aoi dengan sepelan mungkin. Berhasil, ia kembali seperti semula.

"Jangan suka membuat orangtuamu khawatir, Aoi. Ayo, pulangnya sama-sama, sini." Kuroko berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap ke iris hitam cemerlang Aoi yang membelalak tidak percaya. Ia pun tersenyum senang, lalu mengikuti jejak Kuroko ke arah pintu keluar.

Usahanya membuahkan hasil. Resultan gaya yang ia tingkatkan membuat percepatannya makin tinggi.

"_Chotto mate kudasai, Tetsu-kun!"_

_._

_._

_._

Kediaman keluarga Aomine, pukul 22.03

KRINGG! KRINGG!

_Kuso... Siapa itu sih telepon malem-malem..._

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Aomine bangkit dari kasur empuknya dan turun ke lantai satu tempat telepon berbunyi tanpa ada yang mengangkat. Jam segini, kedua orangtuanya jelas sudah tidur. Aoi, pasti lagi belajar pake headset. Yang Aomine bisa lakukan sekarang cuma berusaha ikhlas mengangkat telepon itu dan myumpah-nyumpahi si penelfon itu.

"_Mo..."_

"_Ao-chan! Makasih ya soal nasihat hukum newton satu yang waktu itu! Ituloh, yang jika resultan gaya sama dengan nol, yang lo kasih sebelum pertandingan ngelawan abang lo! Berkat itu, gue jadi nemuin motivasi buat..."_

"_Kagami, ini gue. Aomine. Daiki. Aomine Daiki."_

KLEK. Telepon ditutup.

_Jadi... yang pertama kali bikin gue suka sama Kagami itu kalimat adek gue. Jadi, sekarang gue punya alasan buat ga suka sama Kagami dong? Toh itu kan ternyata asumsi adek gue?_

"Jika resultan gaya pada suatu benda sama dengan nol, "

_Kalo diinget-inget lagi, adek gue kayaknya waktu itu emang mau ngomong kayak gitu._

"Berarti lo termasuk benda yang diam itu. Lo nggak akan maju, tapi lo emang hebat sih."

_Gue... hebat. Iya kali Kagami bilang gue hebat doang bisa bikin gue suka sama dia?_

"Lagi... berdua sama Kuroko..."

_Ini dia. Gue udah nggak tahan lagi ngeliat ekspresi dia yang kayak gitu. Bener-bener keliatan terluka. Sebenernya apa peduli gue? Gue udah ditolak bahkan sebelum dia tau gue suka. Harusnya gue gak suka sama dia.. memang harusnya gue gak suka sama Kagami... Harusnya.. Harusnya..._

KLIK.

Suara tombol lampu ruang keluarga dinyalakan terdengar. Rupanya Aoi yang menyalakan lampu. Dia memang meminta Kagami yang menurut sms Kagami ingin meneleponnya untuk menelepon ke rumah saja. Tapi, ketika telepon berdering tadi, Aoi masih mendengarkan musik, jadi, ia tidak mendengar. Karena merasa Kagami tak juga meneleponnya, ia pun segera ke bawah untuk mengecek telepon rumahnya.

Namun, apa yang dia temukan?

Aomine yang sedang memegangi telepon sambil menunduk. Badannya bergetar, dan sinar iris biru tuanya meredup sedih. Aoi tidak pernah melihat kakaknya seperti ini.

"_A.. Aniki..? Do... Doushite?_ " Aoi yang panik menghampiri Aomine dengan tergesa-gesa. Semakin jelaslah kekecewaan yang tampaknya sangat berusaha disembunyikan Aomine. Aoi terus bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya? Tapi, ia rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya pada kakak semata wayangnya itu.

"_Ao... Ao..._" Tiba-tiba Aomine memanggil-manggil nama adiknya itu dan menariknya masuk dalam pelukannya. Ia peluk adiknya kuat-kuat, dengan penuh perasaan, dengan penuh kasih, dan dengan kekecewaan yang ia terima. Aoi dapat merasakan kesedihan kakaknya itu, lalu mengusap-usap punggung kakaknya yang besar. Aomine semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Gomen ne, Ao. Boku wa Kagami o aishita..."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_To be Continued_

* * *

_AAAAAAA~_

_MINASAN, AOMINE SO SWEET ABIS GAK SIH?! _ Hiksu...

Maaf ya, permintaan KagaKuro gabisa aku munculin sekarang, hehehe.

Chapter ini penuh dramatisasi kayaknya ya? ._.

Mungkin karena ngetiknya malem-malem banget (baca: pagi, jam 1.32)

Masalahnya makin kompleks loh lama-lama~

Maaf kalo gak terlalu nyambung sama hukum newtonnya ya, minasan /._.)m

REVIEW onegai shimasu, minasan... Ayo tumbuhkan semangat Yuki :')


	3. Newton's Third Law : ActionReaction

Disclaimer:

Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Main chara in this chapter :

Aomine Daiki, Aomine Aoi (OC), Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuurou, Momoi Satsuki, Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi

Genre :

Friendship, Romance, hurt/comfort,ini gak mungkin masuk science fiction.

Rated :

Teens, di bawah 13 tahun sebaiknya jangan jadi fujoshi/fudanshi dulu, hehe

Warning :

OC, OOC, bahasa gaul, shounen-ai (di chapter ini sedikit sih..), update terancam bakal lama, banyak komentar Yuki di dalam kurung di tengah kejadian dalam fic, jayus.

A/N : Maaf, minasan. Main character chapter kemarin rencananya mau ada Momoi tapi gak jadi. Dan lupa dihapus pula. Uuhh.. Typo. Oh iya, chapter 2 itu bener kata Mochiyo-san.. Aku lupa kalo yang beda di tiap tempat itu weight alias berat, bukannya massa. Emang suka kebalik Yuki mah -_-. Maaf ya, readers.

OK, semoga di chapter ini ga ada kesalahan materi lagi~

A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction,

_Sasaki Yuki present,_

**Particle Dynamics**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Section 2 :

Newton's Third Law : Action = Reaction

Semuanya jadi kacau.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, kayaknya semuanya masih baik-baik aja. Aomine yang pemalas. Kagami yang latihan dengan semangat terutama karena ada Aoi. Kise yang menawan dengan keceriaannya, setia mendekati Aomine. Akashi yang mengasah guntingnya kemanapun, kapanpun, sama siapapun, termasuk saat Kise suka curcol. Momoi yang masih setia memandangi Kuroko dari jauh sambil berusaha menyingkirkan Aoi. Juga Aoi yang suka jaim sama Kuroko.

Sekarang berubah total.

Aomine yang sekarang rajin latihan, sambil merusak lapangan. Kesal,karena selalu teringat Kagami yang notabene nggak bisa membalas perasaannya. Bahkan untuk mengungkapkannya aja Aomine gak bakalan mau. Kagami kan tipe _straight_ dan bukannya _slash _kayak dia. Apa kata dia nanti?

Kagami sekarang nggak begitu semangat latihan begitu melihat perhatian Aoi yang semakin jelas ditujukan kepada Kuroko. Kagami baru sadar, selama ini dia kegeeran sendiri, karena mengira Aoi selalu melihat ke arahnya. Padahal dia sedang memerhatikan Kuroko yang selalu ada di dekatnya.

Kise yang tetap menawan meski mendung singgah dalam ekspresinya akhir-akhir ini. Aomine tidak pernah memberikan suatu respon yang positif. Kurang usaha apa dia? Kurang pesona, itu sebenarnya tidak masalah, dan lagi pula nggak mungkin. Jadi... Apalagi yang harus dilakukan Kise?

Akashi yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu bersama sohib kentalnya, Murasakibara Atsushi. Mereka sering banget berdua-duaan, sejak beberapa hari lalu. Umm, tenang, Akashi bilang ia tetap setia dengan cintanya kepada Kise. Tapi, apapun itu yang mereka rencanakan, pasti gak baik. Soalnya Akashi mengasah guntingnya lebih cepat dari pada biasanya.

Momoi yang sedang gundah dengan kasus yang sama persis dengan Kise. Kuroko tidak menganggapnya spesial. Baginya, Momoi itu ya mantan manajer Teikou, sekian. Atau bahkan, karena ulah Momoi selama ini, Kuroko malah menganggapnya sebuah _bug _atau _spam_? Ini... Mengecewakan...

Lalu, Aoi yang baru saja mendapat sebuah pengakuan mengagetkan dari kakaknya yang mesum itu. Pengakuan yang menyatakan kalau seorang Aomine Daiki fans nomor wahid Mai-chan ternyata menyukai seseorang lelaki bernama Kagami Taiga. Yaa... Tentu aja Aoi _shock_ dengernya. Mendingan kakaknya mesum gitu ama Mai-chan dari pada kakaknya jadi _slash _gitu.

Putaran yang semakin rumit, dan oh ya, ngomong-ngomong semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ disuruh ngumpul sama Akashi di Starbucks.

Di sinilah mereka semuanya sekarang, dibawah ancaman gunting merah melayang, ditemani empat cangkir capuccino, secangkir black coffe, dan segelas vanila milkshake. Setelah mereka semuanya berkumpul dan pesanan sudah dihidangkan, Akashi mulai berbicara, "Teman-teman. Aku tidak akan basa-basi dan berpanjang lebar,"

Khas dia banget.

"Aku ngumpulin kalian semua di sini, karena aku mau minta bantuan."

What the? Semua member kaget kecuali sang fukutaichou, Murasakibara Atsushi. Ia sedang mencoba menelan Momogi yang sudah ia celupkan ke capuccino-nya.

"Iya. Jadi... Kalian harus ngebantuin supaya Atsushi sama Satsuki bisa jadian!"

Krik

"HEEEEEEEEE?"

"Muracchi suka sama Momocchi? Kok gak bilang-bilang dari dulu~?"

"Bentar men, gue bingung, apa yang lo suka dari nenek sihir itu coba?" Tanya Aomine kasar.

"Ou, lucky item-mu hari ini memang boneka anak perempuan dengan rambut pink, Murasakibara."

Berbagai komentar dilontarkan oleh anggota Kiseki no sedai lainnya, tapi hanya ditanggapi Murasakibara dengan... kres kres kres. Oke, dia lagi ngabisin momogi rasa jagung bakar.

"Jadi... Kenapa lo suka sama Satsuki, Murasakibara?" Tanya Aomine yang lagi kepo. Semua member langsung tersedot perhatiannya dan menantikan Murasakibara menghabiskan momogi coklatnya.

Kres Kres Kres. "Aku." Kres. "Suka" Kres. "Sama Momochin" Kres." Soalnya..." Kres.

Krauk.

"Ah, momogiku habis deh,"

"WOOOOIIII!" Kali ini Akashi yang teriak sambil lempar meja (gak deng,) memotong dialog Aomine. Semua malah jadi bengong ngeliatin Akashi yang OOC. Tapi, demi keselamatan hidup mereka sendiri, mereka tidak boleh protes dengan apapun yang Akashi akan lakukan.

"Ya pokoknya itu karena..." Murasakibara tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara ketika melihat palang indomaret dari dalam Starbucks dan melanjutkan, "Eh, kayaknya aku bisa beli momogi di indomaret. Bentaran ya!" Lalu ngebut ke indomaret.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Murasakibara kembali dengan sebuah tas merah setengah lingkaran yang lumayan besar. Tas itu berupa tas genggam yang sepertinya tidak asing bagi anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya.

"Muracchi, kayaknya aku pernah liat tas itu deh" Timpal Kise sambil terus memerhatikan tas Murasakibara yang diletakannya di atas meja.

"Iya, cuma pernah liat dimana ya? Gue lupa?" Tanya Aomine yang jadi ikut-ikutan ngeliatin juga. Midorima juga sepertinya berpikir begitu, tapi dia _no comment_.

"Perasaan di Indomaret ngga ada yang jual gituan. Kamu dapet dari mana, Atsushi?" Tanya Akashi yang jadi ikut-ikutan juga. Murasakibara tak menjawab pertanyaan mereka, malah mengeluarkan sebuah tas berwarna jingga dengan bentuk yang sama, namun lebih kecil, dari tas merah besar itu. Sepertinya semakin _familiar... _Apa ya? Apa ya?

"Aku" Sret, Murasakibara terus mengeluarkan banyak tas jingga secara bertahap yang makin lama makin kecil. "Dapat dari.." Sret, akhirnya keluar sebuah momogi coklat dari tas jingga yang terkecil, setelah berpuluh-puluh tas dikeluarkan, "Bintang laut dan sebuah spons yang pakai celana."

KENAPA SPONGEBOB SAMA PATRICK JUALAN AMPE SINI?!

Yaudahlah ya.. Yang penting diskusi ini harus selesai dan ... pikir Akashi.

Kok dikasih titik-titik? Iya, Yuki ga dibolehin ngeliat akal bulusnya Akashi sama dia. Huh.

"Oke. Intinya kalian harus bantuin Atsushi biar pacaran sama Satsuki. Di sini nggak ada yang suka sama Satsuki juga, kan?" Tanya Akashi sambil memandang _member kiseki no sedai_ yang lain dengan horor. Glek! Semuanya langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Kuroko angkat bicara, "Aku tidak suka sama Momoi-san, tapi Momoi-san yang seenaknya menyukaiku," Jujur banget. Sampe ngebuat Murasakibara keselek momogi. Mata Akashi membulat, marah. Matilah Kuroko.

Tiba-tiba Kise angkat suara juga, "Muracchi, jangan nangis.." Kise menghampiri Murasakibara yang lagi minum sambil nangis (karena keselek sebenernya) lalu mengelus-elus punggung Murasakibara. "Aku juga... Punya orang yang kusukai... Tapi dia nggak memberi respon terhadap cintaku padanya..." Curcol Kise. Murasakibara berhenti nangis, Aomine mulai tertarik, Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya (sebenernya alisnya juga naik tapi pada ga ada yang sadar), dan urat-urat Akashi menegang.

"Gimana bisa, Kisechin? Kamu kan model terkenal, masa cewek itu nggak suka sama kamu?" Tanya Murasakibara yang mulai terbawa suasana curcolan Kise. Urat-urat Akashi kendor lagi, merasa sedikit kecewa mendengar kata 'cewek'.

"_Etto..._ Aku kan gak bilang kalo aku suka sama cewek, Muracchi..." OMG, uratnya Akashi tegang lagi. Kali ini sampe perutnya rada mules gegara kelewat tegang.

Ga nyangka, Kise bakalan nembak dia duluan sebelum dia sendiri nembak Kise, itu sih yang dipikirin Akashi.

Tapi, Kise kali ini berjalan menghampiri kursi Aomine yang _by the way _di sebelahnya Akashi, dan memegang kedua tangan pemuda berkulit tan tersebut, "Aominecchi, dulu, pas smp aku pernah belajar hukum newton tiga. Bunyinya, kalau ada sebuah aksi, maka akan ada reaksi, yang sama besar dengan aksi tersebut. Makanya, dengan mempercayai hukum tersebut aku mau melakukan suatu aksi..." Kise terdiam sejenak, Aomine bingung kenapa tangannya mesti dipegang segala, dan Akashi masih _positive thinking. _Muncullah semburat-semburat merah di wajah tampan Kise, dan ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Akashi.

"_Boku wa Aominecchi ga suki da! _Aku suka Aominecchi!" Lanjut Kise sambil memerah mukanya. Aomine bengong, Akashi _shocked_.

Saking marahnya, saking kecewanya, Akashi sampai menggebrak meja sekeras mungkin, "RYOTA! LO SUKA SAMA DAIKI TAPI NGOMONGNYA JANGAN NGELIAT KE GUA DONG!" Bentak Akashi yang kepalanya sudah menguap. Ia pun segera meninggalkan Starbucks dengan meningalkan tatapan bingung orang-orang kepadanya. _Sabodo teuing _lah itu, yang jelas gue kecewa sama Ryota! Gue marah sama Ryota! Pikir Akashi sepanjang perjalanannya pulang.

Takut ngeliat Akashi segitu murkanya (matanya memancarkan api men..), Aomine segera cabut dari tempat tersebut dan meninggalkan Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara yang tengah ber-bengong ria.

Segalanya jadi semakin kacau.

.

.

.

SMA Seirin, sehabis latihan basket.

Hari ini kok Kuroko bolos latihan? Dari tadi Kagami terus menerus memikirkan bayangannya yang tidak biasanya hilang tanpa diketahui. Mungkin sekarang ga sadar, tapi pasti lama-lama sadar kalo ada dia. Tapi, sampe latihan selesai juga dia tak menemukan Kuroko dimana-mana. Sepi juga latihan tanpa dia.

Ahay, kebetulan Aoi lewat, "Ao-chan! Lo liat Kuroko nggak? Kok dia gak latihan?" Tanya Kagami sekalian pdkt. Aoi pun mau tidak mau secara refleks melihat mata merah Kagami (Aoi itu punya refleks kalo ada orang ngomong pasti dia liatin matanya supaya fokus) dan ekspresinya jadi sedikit sedih. Ia jadi mengingat kelakuan kakaknya semalam.

"_Gomen ne, Ao. Boku wa Kagami o aishita..."_

_What should she do?_

"Ao-chan? _Doushite desu ka? _Ada apa?" Kagami berusaha menyadarkan Aoi dari lamunannya. Ah, ia pun tersadar dan segera memasang senyum, " _Daijoubu da yo, _aku tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, Kuroko hari ini ada acara sama _Kiseki no sedai_. Dia udah izin juga kok sama Riko-senpai." Dan Aoi terus tersenyum yang sebenarnya terlihat miris di mata Kagami.

"Jangan boong. Gue tau dari air muka lo tuh pasti lo punya masalah. Cerita aja sih ke gue. Siapa tau gue bisa ngasih solusi? Lagian kalo lo bagi masalah lo ke orang yang lo percayain biasanya beban bakal berkurang, Ao-chan." Kagami sedang bijak. Aoi sedari tadi memerhatikan mata Kagami dengan tatapan berharap. Iya, dia pengen banget cerita tapi masa iya dia bilang ke Kagami kalo kakaknya suka sama dia? Ember banget dia.

"Siapa bilang gue percaya sama lo?" Tanya Aoi dengan nada menantang. Kagami gak akan kehabisan argumen, tenang aja.

"Lo sendiri yang akan bilang sama gue kalo lo percaya sama gue," Tiba-tiba Kagami ambil posisi dan menghirup nafas banyak,

"_I'm here, soba ni iru kara__**  
**__Call me, boku ga iru kara__**  
**__Trust me, mou nani mo osorenaide*"_

Eaaa.. Kagami nyanyiin lagu kesukaannya Yuki nih, 'Trust me' by Yuuya Matsushita, END OST Durarara!

"_Chanto kikoete iru, kimi no kokoro no koe__**  
**__Chiisana fuan sae boku ga tsumitotte ageru__**  
**__Nando mo tsutaetai, kimi wa hitori ja nai__**  
**__Kawaru koto no nai ai wa kitto koko ni aru*"_

"_Naite mireba ii, tayotte mireba ii__**  
**__sono subete wo uketomeru to kimeta..*"_

Kagami mendekati Aoi lalu mengusap rambutnya dan menariknya dalam pelukannya. Entah kenapa, bukannya marah atau menjauh, Aoi malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia merasakan suatu kehangatan dan kenyamanan... dan.. Ia benar-benar merasa dapat mempercayai Kagami.

"_Dore hodo no kanashimi kimi wa kakushiteta no?__**  
**__Dore hodo no omoi wo mune ni tojikomete kita no?__**  
**__Itami to hikikae ni te ni ireta tsuyosa wo__**  
**__itsuka yasashisa e kimi wa kaete yukeru hazu*"_

"Kagami, _enough." _Bisik Aoi yang masih tenggelam dalam pelukan Kagami. Kagami pun menghentikan nyanyiannya yang longkap-longkap itu, tapi dia heran karena Aoi tak juga melepaskan pelukannya.

Aoi pun melepaskan tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Kagami, lalu ia berjinjit dan memeluk leher Kagami dengan susah payah. Irisnya yang hitam cemerlang seperti batu opal itu menatap iris merah marun Kagami dengan tajam,

"_I trust you. So, i hope it isn't dream or.. it's just a lie, Kagami..."_

Wajah keduanya memerah seketika.

.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Momoi,

Matahari sedang dalam tahap berganti _shift _dengan bulan dan bintang lainnya. Jadi, warna langit sekarang lagi jingga keunguan. Cantik banget.

Momennya kurang pas apalagi sih buat nembak?

Jadi, sebelum matahari tenggelam seutuhnya, Murasakibara mengajak Momoi keluar. Jalan-jalan ke bekas TK Murasakibara yang ga jauh dari rumahnya Momoi.

Kenapa tiba-tiba nembak dan kenapa harus di TK ? Jadi, setelah insiden Kise nembak Aomine di Starbucks rupanya membuat Murasakibara terpesona. Ia memutuskan untuk menembak Momoi hari ini juga dengan mencari-cari kiat dari Midorima yang tersisa. Kise pulang dengan sedih begitu tau Aomine cabut dengan gak _gentle_-nya. Lalu, Midorima juga sebenernya cuma ngasihtau waktu dan tempat keberuntungan zodiak Murasakibara. Ya saat ini dan tempatnya di TK bekas Murasakibara dulu bersekolah dan dikatain samson.

Lupakan tiga kata terakhir itu.

Oh ya, mereka sekarang udah nyampe di TK dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, dan lagi maen ayunan berdua. Eh, lebih tepatnya Momoi yang lagi main ayunan sambil didorong Murasakibara. Gak muat bro! Oh iya, dan pas banget itu ayunan menghadapnya ke arah _sunset._ Momoi sukses klepek-klepek. Sama _sunset-_nya.

"Jadi.. Murasakibara-kun.. Ada apa mengajakku ke sini?" Tanya Momoi sambil berayun-ayun. Murasakibara sedang men-_charge _keberaniannya, jadi diem aja. Bisa cepet sih _charge_-nya kalo ada momogi. Ada momogi sih, tapi...

Yap, keberanian full ketika ingat momogi yang ada di saku celana! Murasakibara pun menghentikan laju ayunan. "Momochin... Aku suka sama Momo.. chin.." Yap, sukses terucap. Murasakibara ngomong sambil menyodorkan momogi rasa strawberry.

Momoi menatap kebelakang dengan sedikit bingung,"Iya, aku udah tau kalo kamu suka momogi kok..."

Kriet Kriet (bunyi ayunan yang udah agak usang)

"_Chigau, chigau! _Bukan, bukan! Aku suka sama Momochin.. Tapi aku juga suka sama momogi sih.."

"Aku.. juga suka momogi.. Tapi aku..." Momoi pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri menghadap Murasakibara. "Aku menyukai Tetsu-kun..."

_Kenapa? Kenapa tidak sama? Bukankah aksi sama dengan reaksi? Bukankah reaksi yang didapat akan sama besar dengan aksi yang dilakukan?_

Tapi, sebelum nembak kau kurang belajar, Murasakibara. Kau hanya yakin dengan kata-kata Kise itu tanpa mencari tahu secara lengkap bunyi hukumnya. Tolong jangan salahkan Newton.

Karena bunyi hukum aslinya adalah aksi sama dengan minus reaksi. Dengan kata lain, reaksi yang didapat akan belawanan arah dengan aksi.

.

.

.

_Well... _Malam ini adalah malam jumat dan semuanya lagi dalam mode galau.

Akashi yang _shocked _karena pernyataan cinta Kise ke Aomine.

Kise yang lagi galau karena Aomine tadi belum menjawab pernyataan cintanya.

Aomine yang kebingungan karena ditembak Kise dan gatau mau bales apaan.

Murasakibara yang nangis sambil megang buku fisika setelah mempelajari hukum newton tiga yang sebenarnya dan mengetahui asumsinya salah kaprah.

Momoi yang lagi kangen Kuroko dan tak kunjung mendapat perhatiannya.

Kagami yang menyesal karena tadi malah _awkward _dan ga sekalian nembak aja. Padahal momennya lagi oke.

Aoi yang setiap memikirkan Kagami jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, dan merasa sedikit memahami alasan kakaknya menyukai cowok beriris merah itu.

Bahkan.. Midorima juga lagi galau. Pas dia tadi gak sengaja curcol ke Takao gara-gara dia kesel dimintain nasihat ama Murasakibara yang pengen nembak Momoi, Takao langsung bereaksi aneh dan kesal. Lalu Takao bilang kalo dia sebenernya naksir Momoi. _Broken heart _udah, Midorima.

Gak tahan dengan situasi kayak gini, Momoi pun ngibrit ke rumah Aomine. Pengen banget curcol sama temen kecilnya itu. Sampe di sana, langsung ketemu Aoi, Biasanya sih rada nggak akur gitu, secara, mereka berdua ngerebutin Kuroko. Tapi, anehnya hari ini Momoi disambut hangat oleh Aoi yang lagi masak makan malam.

"Satsuki-chan, aniki di kamar. Lagi nge-galau tuh." Aoi menunjuk tangga dengan sodetnya. Tak membuang waktu, Momoi langsung ngebut ke kamar Aomine dan membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa permisi.

Terlihatlah Aomine yang lagi masang foto Kagami di meja belajarnya.

~~~~~~ _awkward moment~~~~~_

"Oke, jadi ceritanya lo naksir ama Kagami, nih. Abnormal lo." Komentar Momoi pedas sambil duduk-duduk di kasur Aomine sementara Aomine merobek-robek foto Kagami sambil nahan malu.

"Wettsah, lo gaktau kan, Kise juga abnormal, dodol. Dia suka sama gue!" Jawab Aomine tanpa pikir panjang saking emosinya.

Ups.

"Gila! Padahal Kise kan punya banyak fans cewek?! Dan dia lebih milih elu?! Lu kasi pelet apaan?" Momoi kebawa suasana.

"Pelet mujair cong! Kagalah! Gue juga gak ngerti, sat... Mana si Akashi langsung gebrak meja lagi.. Tau ah gue ngeri..."

"Jangan-jangan si Akashi suka sama Kise?!" Teriak keduanya berbarengan sambil saling tatap.

TOK TOK

"_Ano... _Dai-nii, Satsuki-chan, ka.. kare udah siap... makan dulu ya di bawah..." Suara Aoi terdengar gemetaran dari balik pintu.

_Kami-sama... _jangan bilang si Aoi denger teriakan barusan?! Pikir mereka berdua dengan kompak.

"Emm... Ao, gue minta tolong dong, lu bawa aja dua piring kare ke sini ama air putih. Oh iya, tempuranya juga ya, ama saosnya. Gue ada _private conversation_ sama Satsuki nih." Aomine memakai kekuasannya sebagai kakak. Aoi manyun. Tapi _at the end _dibawain juga sih.

"Eh, bentar deh. Perasaan gue kesini kan pen curcol sama lo, dai." Momoi teringat tujuan sebenarnya ia datang ke rumah Aomine setelah mereka selesai makan.

"Hadeh, curcol apaan lagi sih? Si Kuroko nyuekin lo lagi?" Tanya Aomine ketus. Mata Momoi mulai berkaca-kaca lagi.

"Yaa... Itu juga sih... Tapi yang utama itu... Masa sore tadi si Murasakibara nembak gue, Dai!" Momoi nutup mukanya. Gatau dia malu apa gimana, ga ngerti deh.

"SUS?! (Serius -_-b) Dimana?" Tanya Aomine Kepo. Momoi membuka wajahnya yang agak memerah, "Di TK-nya dia. Bawa-bawa momogi."

"Gyahahaha itu bocahhh... Biasanya coklat kek, bunga kek,cincin kek, ini tetep aja momogi _everywhere, everytime._Eh tapi dia pikir tuh momogi bisa jadi cincin kali. Kan ada lobangnya di tengah." Timpal Aomine sambil tertawa megangin perut.

"Kaga muatlah Daaai... Haduh temen gue yang satu itu... ahahahaaha..." Momoi yang tadinya galau pun kembali bisa tertawa.

Mereka berdua emang kompak

"Udah, ah. Capek gue ketawa mulu." Momoi pun minum beberapa teguk air putih dan tiba-tiba tersenyum manis, "Kalo diinget-inget.. Udah lumayan lama juga ya kita gak ketawa-ketawa bareng kayak gini... Gak curcol bareng kayak gini... Gue kangen lo, Dai.." Aku Momoi sambil mendekati Aomine dan menatap iris biru tuanya. Aomine sih harusnya udah biasa diliatin begitu karena kebiasaan adeknya, tapi kok kali ini rasanya Satsuki rada beda ya?

"Elah, ini udah ketawa bareng lagi. Udah ga kangen lagi lah, Sat. Yang penting beban kita udah berkurang sekarang, abis saling curcol gini." Aomine sok bijak dan tersenyum tulus. Gak tahan lagi, Momoi menghambur ke pelukan Aomine. Awalnya Aomine sih agak kaget, tapi dia malah memeluk balik Satsuki dan mengelus rambutnya perlahan. Nyaman banget rasanya, terakhir kali mereka berdua sedih terus pelukan kayak gini itu pas pas sekarang kayak gini lagi kok jadi rada _awkward _ya?

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian...

Aoi sedang makan sendirian di depan TV sambil nonton anime dan sambil keinget Kagami. Dan pas liat iklan kare, kok tiba-tiba dia inget Aomine? Oh iya, piring kare Aomine dan Momoi belom diambil di kamarnya Aomine. Segeralah ia ke atas dan mengetuk pintu kamar Aomine terlebih dahulu.

"Kakak...? Aku mau ambil alat makannya..."

Satu detik.. Dua detik...

"Kak? Kok gak jawab? Aku masuk deh," Rupanya Aoi emang orang yang rada kurang sabaran. Tapi biarin lah. Langsung aja dia masuk... dan lagi-lagi menemukan sesuatu yang mengagetkan.

Aomine dan Momoi lagi pelukan sambil tidur.

Gerak cepat, Aoi pun mengambil alat makan yang kotor dan segera pergi dari kamar. Sebelum pergi, ia sempat berbisik, "Kenapa ga dari awal kalian jadi pasangan aja? Kalian berdua cocok banget..."

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

_._

_._

_._

_*Terjemahan lagu yang dinyanyiin Kagami~_

Aku disini, Aku disampingmu sekarang,  
Panggil aku, aku disini sekarang,  
Percaya padaku, jangan takut apapun lagi.

Ku dengarkan dengan hati-hati suara hatimu.  
Ku kan buang jauh semua kegelisahan yang mungkin kau punya.  
Ku ingin katakan padamu lagi dan lagi bahwa kau tak sendirian.  
Cinta abadi disini dengan pasti.

Kau kan mencoba tuk menangis, kau kan mencoba tuk bersandar,  
Ku putuskan tuk menangani semua masalahmu.

Tepatnya berapa banyak kesedihan yang kau sembunyikan?  
Tepatnya berapa banyak pikiran yang kau kunci di hatimu?  
Ku kan menukar kekuatanku untuk rasa sakitmu,  
Dan suatu hari kau bisa merubah kekuatan itu menjadi kebaikan.

So sweet banget kaann... X3

.

.

.

_Yeeyyy~ Akhirnya chapter 3 publish juga~_

_Maaf banget ya buat yang nunggu ini fic update tapi ternyata ga update2 juga~ (uh, geer banget kau emang ini fic ada yang nungguin?)_

_Nah ini udah update._

_Banyak kendala dalam mem-publish fic ini. Salah satunya adalah plot awal yang ilang. Di-remake itu susah lagi. Terus kesempatan nulisnya juga sedikit. Januari yuki banyak acara~ hehe. Ada Pra Latihan Dasar Carvedium, Nihongo Supichikontesuto dan persiapannya, Ulangtahunku sama temen2, Trip Observasi, belum lagi tugas-tugas yang menggumpal. Uh banget._

_Sementara, fic ini bakal hiatus dulu sampe Yuki belajar lebih banyak lagi tentang dinamika partikel. Soalnya plot ilang dan untuk bikin plot baru Yuki harus pelajarin lagi itu materi supaya lebih 'bener' ceritanya. Maaf banget ya minna-san..._

_Kalo Review boleh banget kok. Promote juga boleh buat nambahin semangat Yuki lanjutin ini fic. Hehehe_


	4. Friction, Normal and Centripetal force 1

Author's note!

_SUMIMASEN DESHITAAAA!_

Fic ini udah terbengkalai selama berapa bulan coba? Ukh.. /ngitung pake jari

Sebenernya Yuki udah nemuin plotnya, tapi berhubung udah makin jauh dari materi dinamika partikel, Yuki jadi lupa apa artinya gaya normal itu \(QAQ)/

Sekarang seadanya aja ;~;

Semoga fic ini dengan plot barunya masih bisa menarik hati kalian OWO)/

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Main chara in this chapter :

Aomine Daiki, Aomine Aoi (OC), Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuurou, Momoi Satsuki, Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Takao Kazunari and his sister.

Genre :

Friendship, romance, hurt/comfort. /masih berharap bisa menjadi science fiction/

Rated :

Teens, di bawah 13 tahun sebaiknya jangan jadi fujoshi/fudanshi dulu! Serius!

Warning :

OC, OOC, bahasa gaul, shounen-ai (yang makin terkikis...), update terancam (pasti) lama, banyak komentar Yuki di dalam kurung di tengah kejadian dalam fic, jayus.

.

.

.

A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction,

_Sasaki Yuki present,_

**Particle Dynamics**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Section **__**4**__ :_

_Normal force__, __Friction__, __String tension__, and __Centripetal force__1_

"DEMI APA GUE TELAT?!"

Momoi berlari secepat yang ia bisa tanpa memedulikan penampilannya yang masih kelihatan seperti habis bangun tidur.

Yah, sebenarnya ia memang baru bangun tidur.

Pagi hari ini, ia terbangun dengan linglung—mungkin kelamaan tidur—dalam pelukan Aomine Daiki. Tampaknya setelah acara peluk-pelukan kemarin, ia kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur.

Wajah Momoi memanas ketika membayangkan dirinya berada dalam pelukan Daiki semalaman.

"Seperti biasa, lo kalo lari lambat ya, Satsuki."

Daiki berlari kecil di samping Momoi. Yang dikatai memberinya tatapan tajam. Setajam gunting Akashi.

"Gue cuma _jogging _lho." Goda Daiki sambil tersenyum licik. "Ntar gue tinggal lari duluan nih," Lanjutnya. Momoi langsung panik mendengarnya.

"Aaaa! Kan lo yang bikin gue telat juga, iteeem!" Momoi ngamuk diledekin terus. Ia memukuli Daiki di sampingnya sambil terus berlari. Daiki mengaduh kesakitan.

"Astaga, lo kalo marah jangan bawa-bawa kulit dong. Rasis bet!" Balas Daiki, menghindar dari pukulan-pukulan maut Momoi.

Momoi semakin kesal karena Daiki berhasil menghindar dari pukulan-pukulannya dengan sempurna, "Biarin, _ero_! Elo sih semalem ga mau lepasin guee! Udah lo bangunnya susah, meluknya juga erat ba... _hmph_!" Tangan kiri Daiki dengan sigap membungkam mulut Momoi yang kebablasan bicara.

Oh iya, mereka masih lari.

Setelah itu, Momoi menunduk malu. Daiki menerawang ke arah jalan, mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada teman masa kecilnya itu. Masih sambil berlari.

"Dada lo emang mantep. Tapi seriusan, malem itu gue ga ngapa-ngapain lo kok, sat." Jelas Daiki dengan polos. Mendengarnya, Momoi menjadi marah—sekaligus malu—lagi.

"Dasar _eromineeeee!_" Teriaknya sekeras mungkin. Kali ini Daiki yang panik. Untung tukang sayur lagi nggak lewat di deket-deket mereka. Atau ibu-ibu yang baru mau beli di tukang sayur. Atau yang lebih bahayanya lagi, anak-anak TK yang baru berangkat sekolah.

"Berisik, Satsuki!" Daiki langsung mengambil tindakan pertolongan pertama pada mulut Momoi Satsuki yang kelewat bocor. Dengan gagahnya—maksa sebenernya—ia menggendong Momoi bak seorang pangeran. Pangeran keremangan (?)

Tambah malulah Momoi.

"Dai-chan! Turunin gue ah! Malu banget ooooii!" Teriak Momoi lagi. Kali ini lebih dekat ke telinga Daiki dengan maksud membuatnya budeg.

Efeknya kebalik, Daiki malah _blushing _ketika bibir Momoi mendekati telinganya. Terutama, karena dadanya yang—ah, nanti malah jadi _ecchi_. Jadi, intinya degup jantung Daiki sekarang sedang abnormal. Dan, Momoi merasakan hal itu, saking dekatnya mereka.

"Dai.. Lo deg-degan? Kenapa? Kecapean gendong gue, kan?" Komentar Momoi. Tangannya memegang dada bidang Daiki—uuh!—yang dilindungi oleh seragam sekolahnya dan rompi ala SMA Touou.

Daiki panik lagi, wajahnya memerah tapi ga keliatan karena kelewat remang—pertama kalinya ia bersyukur punya kulit begitu. "Apa? Emang kedengeran?! Udah lo diem aja, kita ngebut ke stasiun! Bentar lagi keretanya berangkat nih!"

Daiki melesat cepat layaknya peserta lomba maraton yang lagi nahan pipis.

"Bukannya elo udah biasa telat, Dai?" Tanya Momoi. Daiki tidak menjawabnya. Rupanya, mereka sudah sampai stasiun. Ia panik begitu mendengar pengumuman keretanya akan segera datang. Daiki menyuruh Momoi untuk pura-pura pingsan.

Sampailah mereka berdua di depan pemeriksa karcis. Tampak _shinkansen _yang harus mereka naiki sudah sampai di peron dan sedang membuka pintunya.

"Mana tiket kalian? Atau kartu langganan kereta kalian?" Tanya petugas itu galak.

Dengan muka melas, Daiki membujuk petugas itu, "Pak, pacar saya pingsan di tengah jalan pak. Aduh dia mesti buru-buru naik kereta nih. Kalo dia ga bangun-bangun lagi gimana dong pak?!"

Petugas itu bertahan dengan wajah batunya, "Alah, paling kecapean abis ngejar-ngejar jam kereta. Dari tampang-tampang kalian, kalian ini cuma murid yang telat berangkat dari rumah." Bingo! Kayaknya petugas ini udah hafal banget muka Daiki yang sering telat.

_Lo sih, suka jadi langganannya dia, Dai. _Umpat Momoi di dalam hati.

_Heh, bukan maunya gue juga dia ampe hafal muka gue. _Jawab Daiki dalam hatinya juga.

Tanpa sadar, dalam situasi genting begini mereka malah bisa bertelepati.

"Aduh pak. Seriusan dah. Kalo misalnya dia mati bapak mau saya hajar?" Daiki masang tampang sok sangar sekarang.

Pak petugas sedikit-sedikit mulai percaya cerita Daiki, tapi ia agak ragu juga, "Kamu kasih aja dia pernafasan buatan. Mungkin dia akan bangun." Saran pak petugas. Momoi langsung tegang. Sebagai aktor yang baik—sebenarnya karena waktunya sangat mepet juga. Denger, ada ultimatum pintu kereta bakal segera ditutup—Daiki langsung mencium bibir lembut Momoi.

"Apa dia bangun?" Tanya petugas itu harap-harap cemas. Ia mendekati Momoi yang lagi dicium Daiki—atau jangan-jangan cuma modus pengen deket-deket dadanya Mo.. oke, ini gak boleh jadi _ecchi _lagi.

Setelah Daiki melepas bibirnya, Momoi otomatis terbangun.

"_Baka yaro! _Jangan tiba-tiba nyium gue kayak gitu dong!" Jerit Momoi menahan malu. Masalahnya orang-orang mulai ngelihatin mereka.

"Lho! Kayaknya dia gak..."

"PAK! KAMI CABS DULU!" Daiki langsung angkat kaki menuju kereta sebelum pak petugas ngomel. Pas banget, pintu kereta sedang tertutup dan...

"JUMP!" Teriak Daiki kelewat semangat. Tanpa ancang-ancang, ia langsung melompat masuk ke dalam salah satu pintu kereta sambil memeluk Momoi erat-erat. Momoi juga mau tidak mau harus menahan jeritnya. Untung mereka berhasil masuk ke dalam kereta walaupun kaki Daiki nyaris terjepit pintu kereta.

_Perhatian. Penumpang dilarang melompat ke dalam kereta yang akan berangkat. Berbahaya. Sekali lagi, penumpang..._

"Ehehe..." Daiki yang melindungi Momoi dari benturan kursi kereta pun menyengir kuda. Momoi masih gemetaran dalam pelukannya, trauma akan hal tadi.

Tau begini lebih baik ia menunggu dan terlambat saja!

.

.

.

Matahari belum lagi seperempat jalan tapi pemuda dengan alis merah bercabang itu sudah rajin berlatih dengan bola basketnya. Seulas senyum semangat terukir di wajahnya. Walau keringat membasahi kaus olahraganya, suara decitan sepatunya dengan lantai lapangan _indoor _itu menjadi polutan dalam keheningan, seluruh inderanya hanya fokus kepada si bulat berwarna jingga itu.

"Nah, nah. Kalo yang itu gaya gesek, Tetsu."

_Hn?_

Hubungannya dengan bola basket pun berakhir hanya karena ia mendengar mezzo-sopran yang familiar itu.

"Ao-chan?!"

Layaknya anak kecil yang menemukan ibunya yang hilang di mall—ini sudut pandang lain!—Kagami Taiga, si pemuda beralis merah bercabang, menghampiri gadis yang disukainya, Aomine Aoi.

"Yah, kok berhenti mainnya, Taiga_-kun_?" Protesnya dengan wajah sebal. Taiga? Kagami tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Hei, Ao-chan yang selama ini ia taksir memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya! Jangan-jangan gara-gara mendengar lagunya kemarin Ao-chan jadi terpesona denganny...

"WHOA! Kapan kamu ada di sini, Kuroko?!" Makhluk semi-invisible partner Kagami itu memberinya lambaian tangan singkat. Hawa keberadaannya memang sangat tipis, tapi biar selalu sama-sama, Kagami tidak pernah terbiasa dengan keahliannya itu.

Aoi tertawa ringan di samping Kuroko.

"Oh iya, lalu bagaimana dengan gaya normal, Aoi?" Tanya Kuroko yang sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Kagami.

Aoi tampak berpikir sebentar, "Pokoknya, kalo ada benda di atas permukaan, gaya beratnya kan menekan ke permukaan, maka, gaya normalnya akan mengarah sebaliknya! Jadi, bikin kita seimbang!"

Kagami melirik ke arah kakinya.

Membayangkan kalau di bawah permukaannya ada panah yang menggambarkan gaya-gaya dengan dirinya sebagai benda.

"Hmm... Berarti, laki-laki dan perempuan itu kayak gaya normal ya," Gumam Kuroko sambil melihat Aoi dan Kagami bergantian.

Dengan wajah merona, Kagami dan Aoi menjawab bersamaan, "Kenapa jadinya nyambung ke situ Tetsu/Kuroko?!"

Dengan polosnya, Kuroko menjelaskan, "Gini, kan kalo laki-laki itu gaya beratnya, maka perempuannya jadi penyeimbang laki-laki itu untuk tetap seimbang. Untuk tetap normal."

Deg!

Normal. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Aoi jadi teringat kasus kakaknya yang menyukai pria rambut merah dengan alis belah di dekatnya ini. Berarti.. Kakaknya nggak normal?

"Kalo itu kayaknya lain lagi deh. Soalnya kan sebenernya banyak orang yang gay atau lesbian. Tapi mereka baik-baik aja tuh. Orang ada asosiasinya*" Timpal Kagami dengan santainya. Aoi tersentak mendengarnya. Sepertinya Kagami tidak mempermasalahkan soal itu, tapi, itu jangan-jangan Kagami seorang...

"Jangan-jangan kamu gayya, Kagami-kun?" Tanya Kuroko, menanyakan apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Aoi juga.

Kagami menggeleng cepat dengan wajah yang merona, "Enggak! Aku gak gay, kok! Aku cuma udah biasa ngeliat orang gay. Di Amerika kan banyak."

Oke, berarti Kagami gak akan ngebenci kakaknya. Tapi, itu tidak berarti Kagami akan menerima kakaknya. Aduh, Aoi jadi pusing memikirkan nasib kakaknya dengan Kagami.

Sementara dia sendiri kan juga mulai suka sama Kagami...

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. "Kuroko sendiri? Jangan-jangan di balik wajah datarmu sebenarnya kamu menyukai sesama lelaki. Wah, jangan-jangan Kise yang suka nempel sama kamu itu, Kuroko?" Tanya Kagami.

Kuroko menatap Kagami dan Aoi yang menunggu jawabannya dengan penasaran.

"Tidak, tentu saja aku bukan gay."

Hooh... Aoi mengambil nafas lega. Untung mantan gebetannya yang lama tak membalas perasaannya itu ternyata selama ini memang bukan gay.

"Lagipula Kise-kun sukanya sama Aomine-kun."

OPS.

Kelepasan deh.

Mata sipit Aoi melebar dan alis belah Kagami terangkat. "HAH?"

Aoi berimprovisasi, "Ahaha, aku gak nyangka lho, Tetsu. Seorang artis seperti Kise bisa suka sama aku.."

"Bukan, Aoi. Tapi Aomine-kun."

Eh.

Kelepasan lagi, Kuroko.

Kagami sedikit menjauh dari Kuroko, "Uh, jadi selama ini _kiseki no sedai_..."

"Aku sama Murasakibara-kun nggak gay, kok." Kuroko berusaha menenangkan Kagami.

Tapi, mendengarnya justru membuat wajah Aoi pucat. Kalimat Kuroko salah, salah banget. Itu justru malah akan membeberkan kalo kakaknya itu juga...

"Jadi sisanya gay dong, Kuroko?!"

Kan.

Aoi melirik Kuroko dengan takut-takut. Ia pikir Kuroko juga sudah tahu tentang kakaknya yang menyukai Kagami. Ia memberikan isyarat 'jangan ceritain soal kakakku. Cukup.'

Akhirnya Kuroko diam walaupun Kagami menanyakan banyak hal tentang ketidaknormalan generasi keajaiban Teikou.

.

.

Di kelas, Kuroko menghampiri kursi Aoi yang tepat ada di depan papan tulis.

"Ayolah, Tetsu. Jangan bertanya soal itu, habis ini kan ulangan fisika.." Bujuk Aoi dengan wajah memelas. Ia memang cukup menguasai materi yang akan diujikan nanti, tapi ia tidak ingin konsentrasinya buyar gara-gara memikirkan kakaknya yang tidak normal.

"Makanya, aku ingin kamu menceritakan yang lainnya. Ada hal yang ingin kupastikan.." Jelas Kuroko sambil memegang erat buku cetak fisikanya.

Aoi mendesah, "Kamu ingin memastikan apakah orang yang kakak suka itu benar-benar Kagami? Iya, jawabannya iya. Nah sekarang kembalilah dan biarkan aku melupakan ketidaknormalan kakakku!" Jawab Aoi dengan kesal.

Ah,

Jadi begitu.

"Jadi, Aomine-kun waktu itu menolak Kise-kun karena ia menyukai Kagami-kun!" Seru Kuroko.

Aoi kaget, "Loh?! Kamu gak tau, Tetsu?"

Kuroko menggeleng.

Aduh.

Lalu, bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi.

"Aoi, tadinya aku mau memastikan kalau gaya tegangan tali ada hubungannya dengan gaya sentripetal atau tidak. Tapi berhubung bel sudah berbunyi... jadi.."

Aoi menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah meja saking malunya.

.

.

.

Akashi termenung di depan layar laptopnya.

Data-data turnamen musim panas terpampang jelas, tinggal menentukan strategi untuk timnya saja.

Tapi, pikirannya berada di dunia lain.

Bosan termenung, diambilnya sebuah majalah yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya. Sebuah majalah fashion. Kenapa? Aneh ya seorang kapten sesadis en sejantan (eeaah) Akashi malah baca majalah fashion yang notaben kebanyakan buat pria metroseksual?

Mau gimana lagi, abis cover nya Kise, sih.

Isinya juga, Kise _everywhere_. Plus, di situ banyak pose Kise yang.. uhh... 'mengundang'!

"Tch," Akashi mendecih melihat pose-pose itu. Membayangkan Kise berpose se-seksi ini untuk banyak orang dan bukan hanya untuk dirinya. Gimana kalo jadi banyak cowok yang naksir dia?!

Terutama Aomine!

Sedikit banyak, Akashi bersyukur karena Aomine itu fans nomor wahidnya Mai-chan dan dada besarnya. Berarti cintanya Kise gak akan kebales sama Aomine. Apalagi Kise kan gapunya dada besar, wuahaha.

Apa sih. Kenapa Akashi jadi ero gini..

BRAK!

Seorang buto ungu membobol kamar Akashi bersama gunungan snacks ring dan berliter-liter momogi (?). Yeah, Murasakibara. Siapa lagi?

"Akaaachiiin..." Murasakibara mewek di lantai kamar Akashi. Akashi melihatnya dengan pandangan lelah, karena habis ini dia harus ngepel lantai kamarnya yang basah kena air mata campur bumbu snacks ring dan momogi yang lagi dimakan (?) Murasakibara.

"Nangisnya jangan sambil makan, Atsushi. Kenapa lagi?" Tanya Akashi datar. Yah, biar begitu dia lumayan peduli sih sama Mukkun.

Murasakibara menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes, _"Tadi aku ketemu Momochin lagi digendong sama Minechin di stasiun.."

Dalam hati Akashi berpikir,

_Tuh kan. Jadian juga akhirnya itu anak dua. Tapi, gimana nih si Atsushi. _

"Rebut dong," Saran Akashi santai. Tapi, Murasakibara menggeleng pelan, "Aku nggak enak jadinya. _Mbok ya_ kayaknya mereka tu cocok banget," Logat jawa Murasakibara yang keluar tanpa sengaja membuat Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"_Move on _aja kalo gitu. Coba cari cewek lain yang lebih oke, gitu. Cewek bukan Satsuki aja kan," Saran Akashi lagi. Ia menutup tampilan strategi turnamen musim panasnya. Yah, sekarang kan Murasakibara sudah bukan bagian dari timnya.

Nada bicara Murasakibara terdengar begitu putus asa, "Aku nggak mau cari cewek, ah. Siapa coba cewek yang mau sama buto ungu kegedean kayak aku gini..."

Murasakibara mulai ngomongin fisik.. nyindir Akashi?

Iya juga, jangan-jangan Kise gak milih dia karena kelewat pendek? Aduh.

Akashi berusaha menghibur sahabat ungunya itu, "Kalau aku sih gak masalah sama kamu yang setinggi itu. Iya aku memang er.. agak.. emm.. GAK TERLALU TINGGI BANGET. Tapi, kalo aku cewek, kamu ga masalah."

Murasakibara menatap Akashi dengan aneh,

"A.. Apa?" Tanya Akashi yang tidak nyaman dilihat seperti itu.

Murasakibara tampak berpikir dulu sebelum menjawab, "_Ano.. _Gara-gara Akachin ditolak Kisechin, bukan berarti Akachin jadi suka sama aku kan? Gak kan, Akachin? Aku bukan gay loh kayak Akachin..."

...

Malam harinya, Akashi pesta barbeque dengan snack-snack Murasakibara sebagai pengganti arang.

"TIDAAAAK! AKACHIN JUGA HARUS MOVEEE OOOONNN!"

Teriak Murasakibara dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa Kise merasa harus menghubungi Ki Joko Bodo versi Kisedai.

Jadi,

"_Moshi moshi_, dengan keluarga Midorima..."

"MIDORIMACCHI! TOLONGIN AKU!"

Klek.

Kring kring kring.

"_Moshi moshi, _dengan keluarga Midorima..."

"MIDORIMACCHI! TELEPONNYA JANGAN DITUTUP DULU DO.."

Klek.

Kring kring kring.

"BERISIK AMAT! JANGAN GANGGU GUE LAGI!"

"Ah oh, maaf Shin-chan. Hiks, aku gak akan ganggu kamu deh..."

_Twitch. _Itu Takao!

"A.. A... Bagus kalo gitu."

Aduh, Midorima _tsun _amat sih. Apa susahnya ngaku salah ngira kalo itu Kise.

"Aku tutup ya teleponnya..." Takao mancing.

"Jangan!" Midorima kena umpannya.

"Kenapa lagi? Tadi katanya aku ganggu Shin-chan? Yaudah, kita udah ga ada urusan lagi." Takao ngambek.

"I.. Itu maksudnya Kise.." Akhirnya ngaku juga.

"Oh, jadi Kise ada di sana, berduaan sama Shin-chan? Aku si gak mau ganggu, "

"Enggak! Aku sendirian kok!" Bantah Midorima.

"Berdua dong, sama aku di telepon." Goda Takao.

Wajah Midorima sukses memerah malu.

"Apaan sih dasar maho!" Bentak Midorima.

Lah, sendirinya?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gadis dari telepon Takao.

"Kazu~ mana jus belimbing aku~?"

DEG. Gadis itu manggil Takao dengan Kazu?!

"Tunggu, Tunggu. Aku lagi telepon Shin-chan, nih. _Sorry, _Shin-chan."

"Itu siapa, Takao?" Tanya Midorima datar. Berusaha datar, tapi tetap terdengar cemburu di telinga Takao.

"Lucunya kalau Shin-chan cemburu~"

"Gue tutup nih teleponnya!" Ancam Midorima, setengah gak rela sebenarnya.

"Ahaha, itu Takao Kana, adik kembarku."

HAH?

"Tuh kan, Shin-chan pasti gak tau. Shin-chan gak perhatian sih sama aku, hiks."

"Bukan gitu, Takao. Tapi.. Ya aku emang baru tau sih. Terus kamu mau nelpon ngapain?" Tanggap Midorima dengan lega.

"Ya itu, soal Kana yang pengen aku bahas ke kamu, Shin-chan.." Jawab Takao dengan lirih, seperti tak ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Midorima bingung, "Apa? Kok bahasnya ke aku?"

"Aku pengen ngenalin Kana ke kamu besok! Ya? Ya? Jam 9 ya, di rumah kamu. Daah~!"

Tut tut tut...

Midorima bengong di depan telepon.

"Apaan sih Takao.."

.

.

.

.

Lalu, pagi keesokan harinya, seorang gadis yang hampir setinggi Takao dengan wajah yang serupa dengannya mengetuk pintu rumah Midorima.

"Hai, halo. Aku Takao Kana."

Midorima memperhatikannya dengan mata masih mengantuk. Gadis di depannya ini, mirip Takao kalau lagi pake wig kayaknya. Tapi, lebih enak dipandang, sih. (Oke, Midorima memang _tsundere _untuk bilang cantik.) Rambutnya hitam kelam, dikuncir kuda dengan pita besar warna putih. Gaya berpakaiannya juga lumayan. Ia memakai tank-top pink berenda putih di balik jaket Shuutoku dan _short pants _jeans dengan pita putih pink sebagai ganti sabuknya. Tak lupa sepatu boots jeans dengan pita pink sebagai penghiasnya.

Satu kalimat komentar saja dari Midorima,

"Mana Takao Kazunari?"

Kana sukses dibuat cemberut.

"Kazu nggak mau ketemu sama Midorima-san kalau kamu nggak kenalan sama aku katanya." Jawabnya polos.

MAKSUDNYA BAKAO APA COBAA? Teriak Midorima frustasi di dalam hati.

"Oke. Aku Midorima Shintarou. Sekian. Jadi, mana Takao Kazunari?"

Kana cemberut lagi.

"Kazu bilang aku harus jadian dulu sama Midorima-san kalau..."

"ASTAGA KANA JANGAN DIKASIHTAU DONG!"

Takao Kazunari datang membawa lakban dan segera membekap mulut saudara kembarnya itu. Midorima bengong.

"Takao..."

_Epic fail._

"Eeeh.. Halo Shin-chan. Ak.. Aku bisa jelasin tapi..."

"MIDORIMACCHI~~!" Tapi Kise datang ya, Takao.

Midorima frustasi season 2.

"Kenapa pada ngumpul di rumah gue begini?!" Teriaknya kesal. Semua jadi cemberut.

"POKOKNYA AKU MAU CURHAT!" Jerit Kise kesal di hadapan Midorima. Aish, terpaksa Midorima menangkal gerimis lokal mendadak itu hanya dengan tangannya yang diperban.

"Tapi, Takao harus menjelaskan dulu apa yang dia maksud Kana harus jadian sama gue itu." Tanggap Midorima tegas. Takao pucet. Kana berbinar-binar.

Kedua tangan mulus Kise digenggam erat oleh tangan mungil Kana, "Kamu Ryota Kise, kan?"

Melihat binar di mata hitam Kana itu, Kise punya _feeling _kalau Kana pasti fans-nya.

"Iya. Mm.. Kenapa memangnya?" Kise sok gak tau...

"Kyaa~!" Kana melonjak girang lalu memeluk Kise erat, "Kenalin aku ke Aomine Daiki, dong~"

Gubraks!

Midorima nahan ketawa, Kise tengsin, Takao panik.

"Lho? Sejak kapan kamu tau Aomine Daiki, Kana?" Tanya Takao, khas kekhawatiran seorang kakak.

Kana tersenyum polos, "Iya, aku kan suka _stalker _Kise-san pas aku masih jadi fans-nya. Tapi.. Setelah aku tau kalau dia suka sama Aomine Daiki, aku jadi..."

HAH?

Midorima tertegun, Kise kaget lebay, Takao masang muka 'oh my god, demi apa kise homo?'

"Darimana kamu tau?" Tanya Kise horor sambil mencengkram bahu Kana yang tengah tertawa kecil. "Aku kan mengikuti kamu pas ada kumpul-kumpul kisedai~"

ASTAGA, sejak kapan dia ngikutin Kise? Serem.

"Sini, sini, curhat sama aku aja, Kise-san~." Kana menggaet lengan Kise yang membatu lalu membawanya pergi dari pintu depan rumah Midorima.

Berdua saja dengan Takao membuat kedua pipi Midorima memerah.

"Nah, aku pulang dul..."

"Jelasin, Takao." Tegas Midorima.

"Apasih, Shin-chan. Aku mau pulang!" Bentak Takao sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari sudut pandang Midorima. Tapi, Midorima menggenggam tangan kanannya. Takao menoleh ke arah Midorima.

"Jelasin. Kalo nggak nanti aku cium nih."

Mata Takao membulat.

"KAMU SIAPAAAA?"

.

.

.

Kana mengibaskan jari-jarinya di depan wajah Kise yang masih terlihat kosong.

"Haloo... Kise-san? Ayo bangun.."

Kise masih belum sadar juga. Dengan gereget, Kana mengambil sepercik air, lalu...

"Whoa! Oke, aku sudah bangun, _onna_," Kise melindungi wajah antiknya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Kana tersenyum riang, "Selamat datang di kamarku, Kise-san."

Kise mengucek matanya sampai akhirnya lensa matanya dapat menangkap dengan jelas apa yang ada di sekitarnya.

Kamar yang cukup luas bercat putih dengan... uuh! Poster dan foto Aomine dimana-mana? _She's really good stalker_. Tapi.. kalo diperhatikan.. Semua poster dan foto-foto itu... tertusuk oleh dart berbagai macam warna di sekeliling dinding kamar itu!

"Aa.. aa.. Bukannya tadi kau katakan kau menyukai Aominecchi, _onna_? Tapi kenapa foto-foto itu..."

Kana menyeringai.

"Maaf aku berbohong padamu, Kise-san..."

Mendadak, sorot manis dari kedua mata Kana berubah drastis. Kise langsung merinding disko melihatnya. Agak _deja vu _dengan tatapan seseorang... tapi, sudahlah. Kana maju mendekati Kise dan mendesak Kise mundur sampai terjatuh di ranjang miliknya.

Begitulah nasib uke. Mau gimana lagi, ga ada Kurokocchi ya, gabisa jadi seme, hehe.

"Kana.. –san?"

Tiba-tiba Kana tertunduk lemas di hadapan Kise. Bahunya sedikit bergetar, sepertinya ia tengah menangis tanpa suara. Kise jadi kasihan melihatnya.

"Aku... benci si remang itu.."

Sebenarnya julukan itu cukup bisa bikin ketawa tapi ini bukan saatnya senyam senyum ya Kise?

"Aku sangat benci. Sangat. Dia menyebalkan, dan dia merebut cinta Kise-ku."

Oow? Kise-ku? Kukira ia akan kaget atau barangkali kesal, tapi sepertinya ia sudah biasa dipanggil seperti itu oleh para fans-nya.

Kise menatap Kana dengan senyum berat, "Maaf aku menghancurkan citraku di matamu, Kana-san. Tapi, inilah aku. Aku menyukai Aominecchi. Mungkin kamu akan kecewa..." Kise melirik sekelilingnya, "...sangat kecewa. Tapi, aku tetap menyukainya walaupun seluruh dunia memusuhiku. Aku pasti akan membuatnya menerimaku."

Kana terisak lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Kise yang kasihan pun duduk di lantai di sebelah Kana dan mengelus-elus punggungnya. Berusaha menenangkan Kana. Tapi, Kana menepis tangan Kise dengan kasar. Lalu ia berdiri sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Walaupun dia menyukai Kagami Taiga?"

Kise tersentak. Kana terisak. Kagami bersin nun jauh di sana.

AstaGAY. Kana benar-benar _stalker _sejati.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

Ancur astaga...

Yang masih mau review silakan..

Lebih baik kalo kritik jadi bisa nemuin kesalahan-kesalahan yang bertabur kayak biji kismis-nya J.J Thompson itu.

Tapi pujian juga okesip sih, makasih banyak bangettt... (Lha emang ada yang muji)

SEMOGA BISA CEPAT UPDATE~!


	5. Friction, Normal and Centripetal force 2

"Walaupun dia menyukai Kagami Taiga, Kise-kun?"

_Ke-homo-an kisedai mulai tersebar..._

"Aku suka Momochin karena..."

_Mukkun menjelaskan alasannya menyukai Momoi..._

"Aku menyukaimu, Kagami-kun!"

_Seseorang menyatakan cintanya pada Kagami!_

_Apakah yang akan terjadi?_

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Main chara in this chapter :

Aomine Daiki, Aomine Aoi (OC), Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuurou, Momoi Satsuki, Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Takao Kazunari, Takao Kana.

Genre :

Friendship, romance, hurt/comfort.

Rated :

Teens, di bawah 13 tahun sebaiknya jangan jadi fujoshi/fudanshi dulu!

Warning :

OC, OOC, bahasa gaul, shounen-ai (yang terus terkikis...), update terancam (bisa) lama, banyak komentar Yuki di dalam kurung di tengah kejadian dalam fic, jayus. LATAR WAKTU BERHUBUNGAN SAMA CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA.

.

.

.

A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction,

_Sasaki Yuki present,_

**Particle Dynamics**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Section **__**5**__ :_

_Normal force__, __Friction__, __String tension__, and __Centripetal force__2_

Kedua manik madu yang biasanya memancarkan keceriaan itu mendadak terlihat marah.

"Apa maksudmu, Kana-san?"

Kana sedikit bergetar melihat idolanya marah. Seumur-umur ia menguntit, ia belum pernah melihat Kise semarah ini.

"Ak.. Aku hanya memberitahu apa yang aku tahu! Aku ingin Kise-kun menjadi normal! Sungguh, ini untuk kebaikan Kise-kun!" Bela Kana.

Sayang, pembelaan itu tak membuat amarah Kise mereda. Ia tetap menatap Kana dengan tatapan marah. Kise bangkit berdiri, lalu berjalan perlahan, keluar dari kamar Kana.

"Terima kasih. Aku harap kau juga bisa menjadi normal secepatnya, _onna."_

Lalu BLAM. Pintu kamar Kana tertutup dengan Kana yang melotot mendengar doa Kise barusan.

"Ha.. Haha... Aku? Normal secepatnya...? Hahaha! Dia pasti bercanda! Yang tidak normal itu memangnya siapa? Hahahaha!"

Diikuti dengan isak tangis Kana yang makin lama semakin tak terdengar.

.

.

.

"Ha.. Halo.. Hehe.."

Kise _facepalm _melihat Takao Kazunari berdiri di hadapannya sambil cengengesan. Oke, Takao aja.

"Kau.. barusan menguping ya, Takaocchi?"

Takao masih tersenyum panik ke arah Kise.

"Ha.. Hanya mendengarkan apa yang terjadi, hehe..."

Sama aja -_-.

Takao pun menarik tangan Kise dan membawanya ke kamar Takao.

"He.. Hei!" Sudah cukup satu kali saja kayaknya, masuk ke kamar seorang Takao.

"Tenang saja, aku ini bukan _stalker _ataupun homo!" Jelas Takao sambil membuka kunci kamarnya. Kise ragu.

"Terus, Midorimacchi apa?"

GLEK.

Tangan Takao berhenti memutar kunci. Kise melihat tanda-tanda kebenaran. Tapi dilanjutkannya membuka kunci kamarnya.

"Sekarang, aku mau membahas tentang Kana sebentar."

"HAH? Tidak! Cukup sudah dengan gadis _stalker _itu!" Protes Kise, berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman Takao.

"Dia adik kembarku, Kise Ryouta." Tegas Takao. Sebenarnya Kise mau menyangkal dengan mengatakan, '_and then?' _yang nyolot gitu. Tapi ia tak mau tangan modelnya yang kinclong itu makin sakit dicengkram Takao.

KLEK.

Bagus, kamar Takao normal. Tidak ada tanda-tanda _sadistic, stalker, _atau homo.

Bagusnya lagi, mereka duduk di kursi belajar Takao yang entah kenapa ada 2. Seenggaknya dia gak akan diserang atau apa, jaga-jaga kalo Takao menyembunyikan ke-homo-annya.

"Jadi... Itulah adik kembarku. Takao Kana. Fans berat Kise Ryouta sejak kelas 1 SMA, waktu itu dia ketemu kamu saat nonton _spring cup _bareng aku pas lawan Touou." Jelas Takao.

"Jadi...?" Kise bingung, sebenarnya apa yang ingin dikatakan Takao. Sementara yang mau jelasinnya aja garuk-garuk kepala. Waduh.

"Jadi..." Takao memperbaiki posisi duduknya, "Aku menyukainya."

Kise kaget lebay. Kayaknya dia selalu kaget lebay ya kalo di depan cowok.

"Kalian kan saudara? Kembar, pula!" Komentar Kise masih dengan wajah terperangah kaget.

Takao menghela nafas, "Makanya, aku.. Shin-chan..."

Kise melotot sambil menunjuk Takao dengan telunjuknya, "TUH KAN! JADI HOMO KAN SAMA MIDORIMACCHI!"

Astaga, kaleng rombeng. Pikir Takao lho!

"NGGAK! Bukan itu maksudnya!" Takao menutup mulut ember Kise dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku tau perasaanku kepada Kana ini dilarang. Makanya aku mau _move on_! Tadinya aku sempet mau mempertemukanmu dengan Kana supaya dia cepet-cepet dapet pacar dan aku bisa nyerah dan _move on_..." Kise menatap Takao dengan horor.

Takao mengabaikan tatapan itu, "Dan aku pikir itu pasti ga mungkin,"

"YAIYALAH." Tegas Kise dengan kencang. Takao harus membekap Kise lebih rapat rupanya.

"Jadi, aku mau kenalin dia sama Shin-chan."

Diam.

"Supaya bisa jadian sama Shin-chan."

Diam.

"Terus aku bisa _move on_."

Diam.

"KOK DIEM SIH?!"

"TADI RIBUT DIBEKEP. YA SEKARANG DIEM DONG, TAKAOCCHI!"

Ribut lagi -_-.

Setelah kepalanya agak dingin, Kise bertanya, "Terus, tadi kan gagal dan kamu ditahan sama Midorimacchi. Jadinya gimana tuh?"

Takao memalingkan mukanya. Seperti tak ingin mengingat kejadian itu, tapi jadinya malah selalu teringat.

_~flashback~ (tetep Yuki P.O.V ya~)_

"_Aku cium nih."_

"_KAMU SIAPAAA?!"_

_Kedua manik hijau cemerlang itu membulat kaget. Aduh, salah ngomong deh mas._

"_Aku? Midorima Shintarou." Midorima berusaha tetep cool padahal pipinya sudah memanas dan memerah karena malu. Sisi tsundere-nya pun keluar._

_Takao menepuk jidat, "Aku tau! Tapi, kata-katamu tadi seperti bukan kau saja, Shin-chan."_

_Midorima berusaha mengelak, "Lupakan saja."_

_Takao menggeleng, "Tidak. Jelaskan dulu padaku, Shin-chan!"_

"_Aku yang lebih dulu menuntut penjelasan tentang gadis yang datang ke sini tadi, Takao."_

_Takao menengguk ludahnya sendiri._

"_Itu... adik kembarku..."_

"_Lalu, kenapa kau menyuruhnya untuk jadian denganku?" Tanya Midorima, mendesak._

_Takao menjawab dengan ragu-ragu, "aku.. aku..."_

"_Kau menyukaiku ya, Shin-chan?" Tembak Takao tiba-tiba, mengalihkan pembicaraan._

_Wajah Midorima langsung memerah tanpa ampun. Ditutupinya wajah tampan itu dengan lucky item yang dibawanya, boneka berbentuk teko._

"_Tidak! It.. itu..."_

_Dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Midorima itu, semuanya menjadi jelas. Takao sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan ke-tsudere-an partnernya itu._

_Takao jadi tidak tega menceritakan alasan sebenarnya soal Kana kepada Midorima. Sebenarnya dia tak menyangka juga kalau Midorima homo, sama dia pula! Tapi ini bukan waktunya ngetawain hal itu!_

"_Shin-chan... maaf..."_

_Berlaku seperti pecundang, Takao melarikan diri dari Midorima dengan berlari pulang ke rumahnya._

_~flashback end~_

Kise pun memandang Takao dengan tatapan kasihan setelah melihat ringkasan kejadiannya dari tulisan di atas (?)

"Kamu terlalu nggak peka terhadap perasaan Midorimacchi, sih, Takaocchi. Semua juga tau kalau dia menyukaimu."

Takao kaget, "Serius?"

Kise melirik ke kanan atas, "Yah, kisedai sih iya..."

"Nah, terus sekarang gimana dong..." Keluh Takao galau.

"Kamu usaha _move on _dong. Anggap aja Kana-san itu udah jadian sama siapa gitu." Saran Kise.

"Sama kamu, ya?"

"OGAH!"

Takao berpikir-pikir, "Aku ini orangnya susah ngebayangin. Nggak kayak Aomine Daiki yang gampang ngebayangin..."

Ngebayangin apa? -_-

"Ya kalau gitu usaha _move on _aja. Kukenalin dengan temen-temenku sesama model, deh!"

"Bukan cowok-cowok metroseksual kan?" Takao memasang pose anti-homo.

"Astaga, enggak! Cewek, kok! Cewek!" Protes Kise yang notaben homo.

Takao pikir-pikir lagi.

"Tapi, rasanya perasaanku sama Kana itu udah kayak gaya sentripetal... Dimana dia sebagai pusatnya dan gaya tegangan sebagai perasaanku yang bertumpu padanya dan aku sebagai bendanya.."

Kise pijat kening. Astaga, istilah fisika lagi. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini di hidupnya jadi banyak istilah fisika? Waktu itu, Akashi. Sekarang, Takao ikut-ikutan.

"Gaya sentripetal itu yang kayak godam batu itu kan? Yang ada tangkai besi, ada rantainya, terus ada bola besi yang tajem buat nyerang musuh?"

Takao bingung. Aduh, cari contohnya jadul banget sih Kise. Jaman kapan sih itu.

"Gini, contoh gampang itu pas ada tikungan. Makanya kalo ada tikungan harus ngerem setidaknya, kan? Karena ada gaya sentripetal itu yang 'menarik' kendaraan menjauh dari pusat."

Gantian Kise yang bingung.

Takao tepuk jidat, "Oke. Ada pensil. Ada benang. Dan ada penghapus." Takao mengeluarkan benda-benda itu dari laci meja belajarnya.

"Dari pada gigit pensil, mending gigit benang atau penghapus. Gitu?" Celetuk Kise.

Korban iklan -_-. Takao menatap kise dengan tatapan 'U DON'T SAY?!'

Takao mengikatkan benang ke penghapusnya dan pensilnya. Lalu diputar-putarnya pensil sehingga benang dan penghapus berputar seperti baling-baling helikopter.

"NAH! MAKSUD AKU GODAM BATU TUH GITU!"

Takao menimpuk kaleng rombeng itu dengan penghapusnya.

"Pas tadi aku putar kan penghapusnya berputar melingkar menjauhi pusat. Nah, itu karena gaya sentripetal. Ditambah lagi gaya tegangan tali dimana talinya menegang dan berputar tadi itu karena tarikan bobot penghapus."

Kise manggut-manggut.

"Jadi," Takao menghentikan putarannya, "Kurang lebih kayak gini perasaan aku sama Kana sekarang..."

Kise memperhatikan alat peraga buatan Takao yang sekarang sudah diam, "Kalo pensilnya diputar, baru gaya sentripetalnya akan bekerja, kan?" Tanya Kise. Takao mengiyakan.

"Pensil ini pusat, dan tadi kamu bilang pusat itu ibaratnya Kana-san. Dan perasaan kamu kayak gaya sentripetalnya yang terjadi. Tapi itu kan cuma terjadi kalau pusatnya gerak. Emangnya Kana-san melakukan apa sampai 'gaya sentripetal' antara kamu dan dia itu bisa terjadi?"

Asik, Kise makin pinter aja. Takao pun kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya dia nggak melakukan apa-apa, tapi takdir sebagai sebagai saudara kembar yang selalu sama-sama mungkin membuatku suka padanya. Cukup dengan dia hidup seperti ini saja sudah membuatku suka." Jawab Takao.

Kise menggumam kayak detektif(-detektifan), "Hmmm... Berarti pergerakannya Kana-san itu hidup. Kalo dia ga gerak, kamu gak akan suka sama dia. Berarti..."

Kise menyeringai, iris madunya berbinar-binar. Takao merasakan firasat gak enak.

"BUNUH DIAAA!"

"JANGAAAAAN!"

.

Kise pulang ke rumahnya sambil memikirkan apakah jangan-jangan dia mulai _sadistic_?

.

.

.

Tangisan dan jeritan pilu buto ungu itu terhenti seketika saat mencium bau _maiubou_ di dekatnya. Sang _Emperor _yang menyiksa(_snack)_nya itu pun mau tak mau meliriknya karena heran, tangisannya bisa berhenti tanpa sebab.

"Ada apa, Atsushi?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Aku mencium bau _maiu..."_

"Halo Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun."

Tiba-tiba Kuroko muncul dengan sekantong _maiubou_ di kedua tangannya.

"Ibu peri!" Pekik (?) Murasakibara sambil merebut _maiubou_ itu dari tangan Kuroko. Yang makanannya direbut hanya tersenyum saja, lalu memandang Akashi dengan datar.

"Aku mendengar suara jeritan Murasakibara-kun dari rumah, Akashi-kun. Jadi, aku tahu kalau ternyata ia ada bersamamu di rumahmu." Jelas Kuroko.

Akashi mengangguk paham.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu tiba-tiba membawa sekantung _maiubou _itu untuk Atsushi, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi kepo.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis ke arah Murasakibara, "Sebenarnya, _maiubou_ itu titipan dari Momoi-san untuk Murasakibara-kun."

Murasakibara berhenti makan. Tumben lho -..-

"Momoi-san mendengar tangisan dan jeritan Murasakibara-kun dari rumahnya. Dia merasa nggak enak karena merasa kalau Murasakibara-kun nangis karena dia tolak. Jadinya dia memintaku mengantarkan _maiubou _ini untuk Murasakibara-kun." Lanjut Kuroko.

Dalam hati Akashi, _Ge-er banget anak satu itu -_- orang Atsushi nangis karena snack-nya gue bakar._

"Kalau begitu, kenapa dia harus titip kamu, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi. Kan bener kan, dia lagi kepo.

"Sebenarnya..." Kuroko tampak tak enak untuk melanjutkannya, "Saat dia bertemu denganku di depan rumahku, Aomine-kun yang berniat untuk menanyakan perihal tangisan Murasakibara-kun yang terdengar juga di rumahnya datang dan bertemu Momoi-san. Aomine-kun langsung menyalahkan Momoi-san dan sepertinya makin membuatnya tidak enak. Aomine-kun pun menyarankan agar Momoi-san tidak menemui Murasakibara-kun agar tak membuatnya makin sedih. Jadilah _maiubou _ini dititipkan. Mungkin sekarang mereka sudah bertengkar lagi."

WAOUW. Tumben Kuroko ngomong sebanyak ini!

Murasakibara memandang _maiubou _di tangannya tanpa ekspresi.

"Dia selalu begitu..."

Tampaknya ia akan bercerita sesuatu..

"Aku suka Momochin karena... dari dulu dia selalu memberiku _snack_ dengan wajah gembira... Cantik, sih. Tapi nggak secantik momogi strawberry (?)" Lanjut Murasakibara, masih dengan ekspresi datar.

GUBRAKS.

"Atsushi, kalo cuma itu alasannya sih, harusnya kamu suka sama orang tuamu dan ibu-ibu kantin tempat kamu makan banyak dong," timpal Akashi realistis.

"Mereka kalo ngasih aku makanan gak pernah gembira, kok. Lagian nggak cantik juga." Jawab Murasakibara lebih realistis lagi.

Oke, terserah dia deh.

Lalu diam.

"Padahal aku sudah sempat melupakannya..." Murasakibara memecah kesunyian dengan gumamannya, "Dan sekarang dia mengingatkanku lagi akan alasan kenapa aku menyukainya..."

**Murasakibara Atsushi.**

**Galau mode : on.**

"Berarti kalau dia nggak suka ngasih kamu makanan dengan wajah yang gak gembira, kamu gak bakal suka Satsuki, dong?" Akashi menanyakan kepastian.

"Ya.. Ya.. Bisa jadi!" Jawab Murasakibara semangat setelah diisi _maiubou_.

Hei, ini penpik kurobasu. Bukan _eat bulaga_.

Lalu diam.

Yah mereka bertiga juga bukan orang yang suka ngomong sih. Ada bagusnya juga kalau di situ ada Kise, jadi suara kecoak (?) takkan terdengar. Setidaknya untuk mengisi suasana yang agak sepi ini (masih ada suara Murasakibara ngunyah _maiubou_ ya).

"Ngomong-ngomong," Murasakibara lagi demen ngomong rupanya. "Kurochin suka sama siapa, sih?" Tidak. Ternyata dia tertular kepo-nya Akashi.

Sejenak diam. Manik _heterochrome _Akashi berbinar penasaran.

"Sebentar lagi kalian juga akan tahu," Jawab Kuroko misterius. "Mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan mencoba menembaknya."

Waaah~! Ga sabar liat nih (*v*)

"Apakah dia itu Momochin, Kurochin?" Tanya Murasakibara was was. Soalnya kalau mereka benar-benar jadian, Mungkin dia gak akan dikasih _snack _lagi sama Momoi.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, "_Himitsu*._" Misterius.

Lalu diam lagi.

"Tapi kalau menurutku sih, yang bisa menangani Satsuki itu ya memang hanya Daiki..."

Kresek.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sebuah makhluk (?) remang muncul dari balik semak-semak halaman rumah Akashi. Diikuti dengan terlihatnya sosok wanita bersurai merah muda di belakangnya.

"Biarpun dia cantik dan badannya seksi, tapi aku nggak akan kuat makan masakannyaaa!" Jerit Daiki sambil menarik-narik rambut cepaknya. Yang dibicarakan menonjok perut Daiki sambil menggerutu, "Kalau soal masak kan, aku masih bisa belajar, _AHO!_"

Kalau Kise pasti kaget lebay. Tapi berhubung ketiganya adalah makhluk _cool_ pujaan para kaum hawa, maka kemunculan Momoi dan Aomine dari semak-semak yang begitu tiba-tiba itu tak lantas membuat mereka OOC dengan menampakkan kepribadian Kise.

"Kamu pikir aku kuat sama-sama kamu? _Hentai! Aho! _Remang!" Momoi membalasnya dengan mengatai kejelekan Aomine juga.

Kalau masak, masih bisa belajar masak. _Hentai, _masih bisa disuruh i'tikaf. _Aho, _disuruh belajar. Tapi kalau remang... itu nasib, sumpah.

"Biar gelap, tetep mantap!"

Motto baru Aomine Daiki.

Semua langsung memandangnya dengan tatapan... '_whatever...'_

Tiba-tiba Kuroko angkat suara, mau menghibur Aomine, "Tapi, kalau menurutku orang yang kulitnya tan itu seksi loh."

HAH.

"JADI, KUROCHIN/TETSUYA SELAMA INI SUKA MINECHIN/DAIKI/DAI-CHAN?!"

Ambigu dah.

"Tidak." Jawab Kuroko datar. Salah, _cool_.

Aomine mengambil nafas lega. Momoi juga. Murasakibara minum ponari _sweat _abis keselek _maiubou_. Akashi biasa aja.

"Nah." Tampaknya Aomine mau cari masalah, "Kalau begitu, orang yang disukai Akashi siapa?"

_Heterochrome_ itu melebar, lalu tiba-tiba menyipit. Memberi tatapan kematian layaknya basilisk (heh fandom mana ini).

"KISECHIN/KISE-KUN LAH." Jawab Murasakibara dan Kuroko bersamaan. Momoi memandang sang kapten tak percaya sementara Aomine sudah membatu kena tatapan sang _emperor_.

Akashi mengeluarkan gunting berdarahnya, "Kepo sekali lagi apapun tentang diriku, kau akan merasakan ketajamannya, Daiki."

Makasih banyak. Aomine langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan lakban item.

"Bagus, dengan begitu aku juga akan membalasmu dengan tenang. Kalian harus tahu, kalau si remang ini HOMO. Dan dia menyukai Kagami Taiga."

"APAAAA?!" Momoi berteriak mendramatisir. Sebenarnya dia berteriak karena nggak nyangka rahasianya Aomine bisa diketahui oleh Akashi. Tapi, teriakannya jadi disalahartikan oleh Akashi, Murasakibara, dan Kuroko.

Murasakibara memasang tampang datar, "Kenapa kamu segitu kagetnya mengetahui Minechin itu homo, Momochin? Jangan-jangan kamu mulai suka sama Minechin ya?" Harusnya sih ada sedikit nada cemburu ya, mengingat Mukkun suka setidaknya ekspresinya lah. Tapi kayaknya memang benar kalau Mukkun menyukai Momoi cuma karena makanan.

Momoi menggeleng kuat-kuat dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"kalau begitu, dia pasti sudah tahu duluan soal Kagami Taiga." Tegas Akashi.

Lalu diam.

"_Maafkan aku, Dai-chaaan..." _Bisik Momoi dengan gerakan mulutnya. Momoi melirik Aomine yang membatu dengan tatapan seperti mau menangis.

"_Sudahlah. Lagipula semuanya jadi sudah tahu." _Jawab Aomine dengan telepati. Karena mulutnya tertutup lakban.

Akashi berjalan menghapiri Aomine yang terlihat seperti teroris buronan polisi lalu melepas lakbannya. Padahal dia tak diikat, tapi tatapan Akashi membuatnya terasa seperti diikat sekujur tubuhnya. "Daiki, apa kau berniat nembak Kagami?" Interogasi Akashi tanpa basa-basi.

"Y..ya... Tapi aku sedang merancang strategi menembaknya.. Aku jadi ragu juga soalnya.. Dia malah menyukai adikku sendiri..."

JLEB.

Akashi mendekatkan guntingnya ke arah leher Aomine. Sambil sedikit jinjit sih. "Jadi laki-laki harus tegas, Daiki. Kamu. Harus. Nembak. Kagami. Tidak ada pikiran untuk _move on _ke orang yang menyukaimu, KAN?"

CKRES.

Aomine menggeleng kuat-kuat. "TIDAK! TIDAK AKAN, SUMPAH!"

Akashi menyeringai puas. Berarti Kise sampai detik ini dan seterusnya nggak akan mendapat Aomine. Intinya dia harus memberi jalur _move on _Kise ke arahnya sendiri.

"Semuanya, pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sekarang!"

Dengan satu jentikan jari sang_ emperor _itu, mendadak halaman rumah jadi sepi.

.

"_Saatnya merancang strategi..."_

.

.

.

"_Tadaima..."_

"_Okaeri nasai... _Ah, Daiki-nii!"

Sesampainya Aomine di rumah, yang menyambutnya malah adiknya sendiri. Jadi ingat curhatan tadi...

"_Dou? _Tangisannya Murasakibara-kun sudah berhenti, kah? Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Aoi prihatin.

Iya ya. Sebenarnya kenapa si Murasakibara nangis, ya? Gue lupa nguping bagian itu, pikir Aomine.

"Masalah pribadi." Jawab Aomine sok paham. Aoi langsung menahan rasa penasarannya dan mempersilakan kakaknya untuk makan malam.

"Aku mandi saja dulu, Ao. Jangan habiskan bagianku, ya." Jawab Aomine datar.

Apa? Mandi? Tumben!

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku kembali makan malam, ya."

"Lho, Mine lu kenapa baru pulang deh?"

Astaga, suara ini.

Suaranya Ono Yuuki! Aaaaa Yuki brb minta ttd-nya dulu bentar, _minna_! /DUESH/

Maap, maksud saya Kagami Taiga.

Aomine pun menghampiri Kagami di meja makan, "Ngapain lu di sini? Numpang makan?"

Aoi menendang betis kakaknya, "Yang masak itu Kagami-kun, dodol!" Lalu Kagami nyengir. Ciaatttt... salah.

"_Kaa-san _dan _tou-san_ kemana?" Tanya Aomine sambil narik kursi meja makan lalu duduk di hadapan Kagami.

"Eh yaah... Bukannya jam setengah sembilan mereka memang biasanya sudah tidur? Kakak! Itu kursiku!" Jelas Ao sambil berusaha menyingkirkan kakaknya dari kursinya.

Kagami tertawa renyah melihat tingkah kakak beradik remang itu, "Kau duduk di sebelahku saja Ao-chan." Lalu menepuk kursi yang kosong di sebelah kirinya. "Tadi aku pulang sama-sama Ao-chan dan dia menawarkanku untuk mampir ke rumah. Eh, ibumu baru mau masak makan malam dan aku berinisiatif untuk bikin makan malam hari ini. Jadilah tadi _dinner_ sama keluargamu. Padahal tadi kau sudah nyaris masuk ke rumah ya, kalau saja Murasakibara tidak menangis sekeras itu."

Awww... gagal deh _dinner_ bareng Kagami ya, Aomine... _

"Kami baru saja selesai menghangatkan makanannya untuk kakak," Terang Aoi. "Makanlah, selagi hangat. Hamburger buatan Kagami enak banget, lho."

Aoi dan Kagami duduk bersebelahan menantikan komentar Aomine yang tengah mencicipi Hamburger hangat itu. Satu suap.. Dua suap.. Tiga suap.. Lalu habis.

"Kurang kenyang, masa."

GUBRAKS.

"Oke.. oke.." Kagami bergegas mengambil hamburger lagi dari _microwave_, tapi Aoi menahan tangannya. "Biar aku saja, Kagami-kun. Kamu kan sudah memasaknya."

Em. Kok rada bikin _jealous _ya.

Lalu sepiring hamburger kembali habis di mulut Aomine. "Enak, kok. Ada gunanya juga kebanyakan makan hamburger, ya."

Kagami nyengir.

"Bisa jadi is—maksud gue suami yang baik tuh. Bisa masak juga." Komentar Aomine lagi.

Nyaris saja.

Kagami yang tidak sadar jadi malu dipuji-puji terus. Sementara Aoi menangkap kesalahan itu dan menatap iris biru tua kakaknya dengan tajam.

"Kagami-kun, ini sudah hampir jam 9 lho. Besok latihan pagi lho," Sebagai manajer yang baik, Aoi mengingatkan Kagami. Kagami pun menepuk jidatnya, tanda ia lupa. Lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, manajer. Oke, aku pulang dulu."

Yah! Padahal Aomine kan baru sebentar ketemunya! Pengen lebih lama!

Lebih lama! Lebih lama! Lebih lama! ;bgm iklan snickers;

Baru saja Aomine akan menahannya dengan obrolan apa kek yang basi yang penting hepi, adiknya sudah mendahuluinya. "Tapi, sebelum itu Kagami-kun..."

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada si pemilik suara mezzo-sopran yang biasa melantunkan ayat-ayat Newton atau syariat-syariat fisika itu. Ia sedang menunduk, menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya. Tangannya bertautan satu sama lain, memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gelisah.

"Aku menyukaimu..."

Mulut Kagami dan Aomine jadi kotak kayak di komik secara kompak. Kaget. Lalu _speechless_. Wajah Kagami mendadak merah kayak rambutnya Akashi. Malu abis. Bener-bener ga nyangka kalau Aoi lah yang akan menembaknya. Setahunya Aoi kan masih suka sama Kuroko. Tapi.. Kenapa sekarang?

Ah, namanya juga cinta. Kadang bisa berubah sesuai situasi dan kondisi.

"Mm.. Ao-chan, apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Tanya Kagami masih tak percaya. Aomine mengorek kupingnya dengan linggis /GAK.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kagami-kun!" Kali ini Aoi bangkit lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Kagami. Kedua manik opalnya memancarkan keseriusan. Untung rona merah malu di wajahnya sedikit tersembunyi dengan keremangan kulitnya.

Aomine masih _speechless_. Aoi tau kan kalau dia menyukai Kagami? Lalu, lalu kenapa dia malah menembaknya di depan Aomine? Sengaja kah, atau... apa?

Pusing ih.

Kagami salting "_Ano.. _Ak.. Aku.. Aku... Juga..." Ia memalingkan wajahnya agar rona malu di wajahnya tak terlihat. Aoi tersenyum, lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Terima kasih telah menerima perasaanku!" Aoi membungkuk. "Aku sangat senang, Taiga!"

UWAAAA... LIMIT NIH, LIMIT! Jantungnya Kagami dag dig dug gak karuan! Suka banget! pikirnya.

Kagami mengusap tengkuknya, "_Ano... _Bolehkah... aku memeluk..." dan dipotong oleh Aoi yang tiba-tiba memeluk Kagami dengan erat. "Tentu saja!"

Satu pasangan baru itu saling memandang dengan wajah bahagia. Sementara Aomine hanya melihat mereka sedari tadi dengan wajah horor.

_Aoi... Kenapa?_

.

.

Aomine mengantar Kagami sampai stasiun karena permintaan Aoi. Entah kenapa mereka baru jadian tapi Aoi langsung masuk ke kamarnya begitu Kagami pamit pulang di luar pintu gerbang.

"Selamat, ya." Aomine mengulurkan tangannya dengan setengah hati. Kagami tersenyum bangga. "Makasih. Bakal gue jaga baik-baik adek lo," Janji Kagami.

Aomine melengos.

"Yaudah gih, pulang hati-hati. Jangan sampe lo mati di tengah jalan abis jadian sama adek gue!"

Kagami menyikut rusuk Aomine, "Bisa aja lo. Udah, ya. Kapan-kapan makan masakan gue lagi, ya."

Aomine pengennya masakan itu langsung dari hati untuk dia sih. Tapi gamungkin. Baru jadian pula.

Sakit. Dada bidang yang biasa dikagumi oleh banyak wanita itu terasa sesak sekarang.

.

"_Jadi ini rasanya saat cinta nggak terbalas..."_

.

"Ao! Ao!"

Aomine naik ke lantai dua rumahnya, menuju kamar Aoi.

"Ao! Kamu sudah tidur, belum?!" Tanya Aomine kasar. Sampailah ia di depan pintu kamar pacar barunya Kagami itu.

Hening sejenak.

Tok tok tok!

"Ao?"

"Ka.. kak?" Mezzo-sopran itu tak terdengar seperti biasanya. Agak.. terisak?

"Ao, kamu kenapa?" Aomine berusaha membuka pintu kamar Aoi. Terkunci.

Aoi tidak merespon.

"Ao! Biarkan aku masuk! Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Aomine mulai cemas. Ia mulai memaksa membuka pintu kamar Aoi.

"Hen.. tikan..."

Klek klek klek. Suara kunci kamar dibuka.

"Ao...?!" Begitu pintu kamar dibuka, Aoi langsung menghambur ke pelukan kakaknya. Tak membiarkan kakaknya melihat wajahnya yang sedang menangis.

Menangis?

"Maafkan aku... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf..."

Aomine tertegun mendengarnya. Jadi, adiknya merasa bersalah juga telah menembak Kagami di hadapannya? Ia pun mengelus rambut hitam Aoi dan memeluknya balik.

"Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf..."

Dan untuk beberapa lama, Aoi memeluk kakaknya sambil terus mengucapkan maaf.

.

"_Maafkan aku, Kagami-kun..."_

.

.

.

CEPET SEKALE UPDATE-NYAAA~~~

Alhamdulillah, ini termasuk cepat loh buat Yuki, uhuhuhu :")

Jadi terharu... /APA

Btw, maap sekali Mido-chin jarang muncul chapter ini ;^; cuma di plesbek pula.

Maaf lagi ya, Yuki hampir ga pernah bales review ya? Inet lumayan susah di sini :") buat update aja kadang lamaaaa banget. Sampe bosen.

Soal ini fic bakal jadi _straight _atau ga... lihat saja nanti~ /dilempar

Hehehe, _keep review and gimme critic ya~~_


End file.
